<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙇𝙀𝘼𝙑𝙀 𝙔𝙊𝙐𝙍 𝙁𝙀𝙀𝙇𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙎 𝙊𝙐𝙏 𝙊𝙁 𝙄𝙏- 𝘼𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙈𝙐 𝙈. by dexcus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262508">𝙇𝙀𝘼𝙑𝙀 𝙔𝙊𝙐𝙍 𝙁𝙀𝙀𝙇𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙎 𝙊𝙐𝙏 𝙊𝙁 𝙄𝙏- 𝘼𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙈𝙐 𝙈.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexcus/pseuds/dexcus'>dexcus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Atsumu x Reader - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu x Reader, Inarizaki, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Romance, Volleyball, kita shinsuke - Freeform, miya atsumu/reader - Freeform, miya osamu - Freeform, ojiro aran - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexcus/pseuds/dexcus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>➥ 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙡 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙢 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙤𝙛 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜.</p><p>𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙈𝙞𝙮𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙙𝙨. 𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙊𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙪 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝘼𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙪. 𝙉𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝘼𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙪 𝙖𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚...𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙙.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✪ 𝘼𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙪 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧</p><p> </p><p>𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙃𝙖𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙁𝙪𝙧𝙪𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙚. I only made the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐄𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐱-𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫-𝐨𝐥𝐝 (𝐲/𝐧) .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were always a pretty child. You had (h/c) hair that made your (e/c) eyes pop out to the max. You always loved to play with the other kids. Soccer, tennis, you name it. You wanted to try it all and make everyone happy.</p><p> </p><p>You had your close friend, Osamu always by your side. He was a kind and quiet individual. You practically 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 your parents to let you play outside with him every day of the week. When they let you play with him, you made the most out of it and today was no different.</p><p> </p><p>''Osamu!'' You said running over to him. You practically crashed into him at the speed you were running. </p><p> </p><p>''What do you want to do today?" You ask excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu didn't match your enthusiasm as he covered his mouth to cough, a bit late. You stared at him confused as he got up, dusting off his clothes. You sit in silence as Osamu looks around as if he had forgotten to speak.</p><p> </p><p>''Osamu?'' You said poking his arm.</p><p>That seemed to snap Osamu out of it as he shook his head looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>''Sorry (y/n)... I can't play today. I'm not really feeling well.'' Osamu said standing up taking your hand to let you up.''</p><p> </p><p>Osamu smiled at your confused face. You looked as if someone just told you your dog just died.</p><p> </p><p>''Atsumu is outside with his friends. You can go play with him. They're playing volleyball.'' Osamu said pointing to the park that was across his house.</p><p>''But.. I don't know really know Atsumu...'' You said pouting.</p><p>''As long as you like volleyball, none of it will matter,'' Osamu said patting your head.</p><p> </p><p>You took another look at the park then back at Osamu as you sighed.</p><p> </p><p>''Okay.'' You said waving to Atsumu as you made your way to the park.</p><p>As you made your way to the park, you heard the kids yelling and laughing presumably due to the fun which made you excited. You wanted to join in so you started to run. You didn't want to be a minute late.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey!'' You said waving your hand to the group of kids.</p><p>They all turned to you, their smiles not faltering. You noticed the boy who looked exactly like Osamu just with golden-brown eyes. He was staring right at you smiling. Was it a genuine smile? Was he making fun of you? </p><p> </p><p>''Can I join you guys?'' You asked sheepishly.</p><p>No one answered as Atsumu made his way to you. He was no longer smiling at you. His golden-brown eyes met your (e/c) ones.</p><p>''No way.'' He said bluntly.</p><p>''Wait wait! Come on. Let her play Atsumu. We need more people.'' One of the other kids said.</p><p>''What? No...'' Atsumu said looking down. His cheeks were turning the slightest of pink as he resented his friend's advice.</p><p>''Fine. You're on my team.'' Atsumu said suddenly grabbing your arm, pulling you towards the other side. There was no net. It just a pole in replacement of one. You didn't know much about volleyball but you looked at the other kid's position so you decided to copy it.</p><p> </p><p>''And go!'' One of them yelled hitting the ball.</p><p> </p><p>The game went on for a few minutes. Back then you didn't know they were pretty much playing the game terribly wrong but you were guys were six. You tried hitting the ball as much as you can but each time you failed and in return, you were scolded by the other Miya twin.</p><p> </p><p>''Stop!''</p><p>''You can't do that!''</p><p>''You have to hit it when it's coming to you!</p><p>''I didn't mean hit it when it's going out!'' </p><p> </p><p>That's all Atsumu was saying to you. No words of encouragement unless it was for other people on the team.</p><p> </p><p>''Time out!'' Atsumu yelled.</p><p>He then looked over to you, glaring.</p><p>''Okay, who agrees that she should be out now?!'' Atsumu said pointing to you asking his teammates.</p><p>This time they couldn't defend you. They were losing because of your mistakes. They all looked away as you looked at them with pitiful eyes.</p><p>''Sorry...'' One of them said.</p><p>Atsumu smiled as everyone finally agreed with him. Atsumu made his way over to you, right in your face.</p><p>''You're out.'' He said smiling at you.</p><p>You stood there. You felt embarrassed. You were getting angry. You knew you never liked Atsumu. During primary school, he would always do small stupid things that angered you. They were small but they were there.</p><p> </p><p>''𝙁𝙞𝙣𝙚!'' You said, suddenly head butting him with all your strength.</p><p>''𝙊𝙬!'' Atsumu said, hand on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>You hit him pretty hard or at least you assumed you did. You didn't stay any longer as you ran away from the park. You could hear Atsumu laughing at you as you ran but it was a bit low probably due to him being in pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                              𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐮𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐞𝐯𝐨𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐝.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Osamu!'' You said as you jumped the fence.</p><p> </p><p>''You're a little late today,'' Osamu says turning around to face you as he beckons you to get off his yard and to the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah. I had to help my parents with a few things before I left, stuff like that.'' </p><p> </p><p>''How are they doing?''</p><p> </p><p>''They're the same, never changing.'' You say as you giggle thinking about how organized your parents are. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘺 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>As you and Osamu are walking you hear hard footsteps running towards you both. You turn back concerned at the loud noise while Osamu just sighs not even glancing.</p><p> </p><p>'' '𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐮! Why didn't you wake me up?!'' The blonde twin sulked as he caught up with you two.</p><p> </p><p>'' I did wake you up. You just went back to sleep and by the time I tried waking you up the second time, (y/n) had already come so I decided to leave.'' Osamu states.</p><p> </p><p>'' (y/n) this, (y/n) that...'' Atsumu said frowning as his eyes darted to you. His frown had slowly begun to turn into a wry smirk which made you cringe.</p><p> </p><p>''What?'' You said a bit uncomfortable at Atsumu being here. It was like trouble followed wherever he went. Today was supposed to be a 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 day and you already had contact with him this early in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>'' You and your bad luck almost seem to be like a communicable disease.'' </p><p> </p><p>''Bad luck? You carry trouble wherever 𝘆𝗼𝘂 go. Maybe I did have it first but surely, you are the holder of it now.'' You retort. You were uninterested in this. You were uninterested in him. It was way too early in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>'' Hm. Later, 'Samu.'' Atsumu says as he starts running to school.</p><p> </p><p>''He always does that.'' You say looking at his figure get further and further away.</p><p> </p><p>''Does what?'' Osamu asks.</p><p> </p><p>''When I always retort, he always ends up running away. He doesn't even say anything else because he knows he can't. It's so lame...''</p><p> </p><p>''Oh! I forgot you're brothers for a second. I apologize.'' You say.</p><p> </p><p>''I understand. Atsumu has had it out for you for about a decade, hasn't he? It almost sounds like you want him to come up with a good insult to throw at you.'' Osamu states.</p><p> </p><p>''Well no. I'll just always have a comeback for whatever he says either way.''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As you walked into the school, you separated from Osamu to go to your locker. You heard the usual chatter. It was almost soothing to hear. You were going to miss this once you graduate next year. </p><p> </p><p>You went to class as usual. You were in class 2-5. You didn't have any close friends in this class. They were in the lower classes. Sometimes you wished you were in those classes as well.</p><p> </p><p>Time went slow as you sat tapping your pencil on the table but soon it felt like all the weight in the world had been lifted from your shoulders as the teacher announced it was lunchtime.</p><p> </p><p>You packed up your lunch and headed to class 2-1, the room where Suna and Osamu were in.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey.'' You said tiredly as you entered the class sitting in a seat next to the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>''You sound tired.'' Suna states.</p><p> </p><p>''Work is always just eating at me.'' You say smiling as you start to unpack your food.</p><p> </p><p>You hear more and more footsteps coming into the class. It was not unusual for upperclassmen to eat with their juniors which is why you weren't surprised when you saw most of the players from the volleyball team. You weren't particularly close with any of them but you still knew them since you hung around Suna and Osamu a lot.</p><p> </p><p>''You guys didn't even wait for me!'' Atsumu says at the door running towards everyone as they sat down.</p><p> </p><p>''You were busy, chatting with a girl. I didn't want to interrupt.'' Kita states.</p><p> </p><p>''Was it another fangirl?'' Osamu asks.</p><p> </p><p>''You could say that,'' Atsumu said grinning into his food.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't acknowledge him as you continue to eat.</p><p> </p><p>You just continued to be engaged in your conversation with your friends when the topic turned to volleyball practice.</p><p> </p><p>''Maybe I can come and watch you guys?'' You say covering your mouth as you still ate. You never really went to their practices. It's not like you 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 volleyball, you just didn't know too much about it. You did know a few things though.</p><p> </p><p>''No. We already have several girls there each day. I don't want another one.'' Atsumu says cutting in.</p><p>You scoffed as you gave Atsumu a disgusted look.</p><p> </p><p>''𝗪𝗵𝘆? Because I'm so 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 and you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off me?'' You ask in a mocking tone.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked up at you as he ate then back down to his food.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah, you'd be surrounded by all those pretty girls you'd really stand out. I definitely wouldn't be able to take my eyes off you.'' Atsumu said quickly, emphasizing the word ''really''.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ignored Kita's cold stare at him. It was hard but he was going to do it. You were the one who mocked him first after all. Kita should really be mad at you not him.</p><p> </p><p>''Oh so does that explain your decrease in your volleyball skills? Are all the pretty girls who come to your practice, evading your thoughts that you can't even do a spike correctly nowadays?'' You said quickly countering his insult.</p><p> </p><p>''God, why Dontcha just shut 'yer mouth, You know absolutely nothing about volleyball. Don't ever tell me my spikes aren't correct when you can't even do one.'' Atsumu said standing up but not without his food. He looked down at you as you ate.</p><p> </p><p>''You throw an insult, you get one back.'' You say standing up as well. You were shorter than Atsumu which meant you had to look up at him but your glare was just as big as his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once again, a decade later, his golden-brown eyes met your (e/c) eyes. Even when he was six, you felt like his eyes were filled with hate once he looked into yours. Now, nothing has changed. </p><p> </p><p>You both constantly bickered and it all truly started over a silly petty argument you had when you both were kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You waved to most of the players as you decided to sit in the stands.  Atsumu was right. There were a lot of fangirls here. They were standing right next to you practically drooling at the players. If it weren't for Atsumu's constant glare at them when they got too loud, they would most definitely be diving into the practice.</p><p> </p><p>''Alright, Suna!'' You said raising your hand as Suna managed to block one of Atsumu's spikes.</p><p> </p><p>You felt the side-eyed glances from the girls but they quickly turned back to the game. Their cheers got even louder and it was very clear they were trying to overpower your one cheer.</p><p> </p><p>You sat there annoyed and a bit uncomfortable. You shifted a bit away from the group of girls still giving them a keen look.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu watched you as you shifted away from his fangirls. He watched you as he looked at the grimace on your face. He looked at your eyes as you gave them a disappointed but uncomfortable look. </p><p> </p><p>His serious game face turned into a crooked smile watching you like that. He loved how 𝘩𝘦 made you feel this way. He loved seeing how only he made you get all angry whenever he was around. It almost made his day when you yelled at him. He 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 you much more than he was willing to admit. </p><p> </p><p>'' 'Tsumu,'' Osamu said, taking his brothers to focus off of you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After practice was over you jogged over to Osamu and everyone to compliment them. They all accepted your compliments but they knew it was just an everyday thing, nothing special happened.</p><p> </p><p>''(y/n), let's go.'' Osamu said beckoning you to come with him as he left the gym.</p><p> </p><p>You were excited to walk with Osamu so you could talk about practice but as soon as Atsumu walked up you got quiet. He 𝘸𝘢𝘴 Osamu's twin brother so you shouldn't be surprised, you should expect it by now but even so, you didn't.</p><p> </p><p>The walk was silent as you looked forward, Osamu wasn't saying anything and Atsumu was just twirling his volleyball on his finger. The silence was so loud that it was almost agonizing.</p><p> </p><p>''Why don't you guys just leave your personal dislike for each other out of things like this?'' Osamu asked.</p><p> </p><p>''Why should I?'' Atsumu asked happily.</p><p> </p><p>''Why not?'' You asked Atsumu, curious.</p><p> </p><p>'' I think that question was for both of us.....𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵.''</p><p>''I can't leave my personal dislike out of things like this because you never take it seriously when I try to.'' You state.</p><p>''I do take it seriously, I just don't care.''</p><p> </p><p>''So you 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 take it seriously.''</p><p> </p><p>The silence once again returned as the three of you walked.</p><p> </p><p>''I'd only leave my disliking for him out of it if I was forced to by the gods themselves.'' You mumble, not thinking clearly.</p><p>You didn't notice that both the twins caught onto this, with Osamu's eyebrow going up and Atsumu smiling.</p><p> </p><p>''𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰?''</p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day your mother offered to drive you to school. Of course, you would accept this. You loved walking with Osamu but riding in a car was just easier. As you and your mother made your way to the car you heard someone yell.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey! Mrs. (l/n), can we join?!''</p><p>The blondie waving his hand and his twin brother were running over to you as they said this.</p><p> </p><p>''Of course.'' Your mother said smiling calmly at them.</p><p> </p><p>''Mom...'' You said whispering as the twins ran over to you. Your mother got in the car while you and the twins stood outside for a bit.</p><p>''Go ahead.'' You say to Atsumu pointing in your car.</p><p> </p><p>''It's your car, you should go in first.'' He says.</p><p> </p><p>''No. It's supposed to be you then Osamu then me. So then I won't have to sit next to you.'' You say whispering so your mother couldn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu impatiently got in the car first, thanking your mother while Atsumu made his way second in the car, sitting in the middle. They looked at you waiting for you to get in. You sighed as you got in the car and begrudgingly sat next to Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>You and Atsumu's arms were pretty much touching for the whole ride. It was not enjoyable. Every now and then Atsumu would whisper stupid stuff in your ear. You knew you couldn't retort at the risk of your mother hearing you. You were forced to put it aside due to your predicament.</p><p> </p><p>As you guys made it to your school Atsumu whispered 𝘰𝘯𝘦 last thing in your ear.</p><p> </p><p>''I guess... your wish came true,'' Atsumu said smirking as you opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>''Hopefully, we can do it some other time, Mrs. (l/n)!" He said waving at her as he ran to school.</p><p> </p><p>''That statement yesterday was not a wish... It was just a 𝗱𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗰 statement.'' You said as you felt Osamu lightly patting your back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''And today is the soccer game....'' You say as you check your notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You've always wanted to try fun things, even as a kid. It didn't matter if you weren't really interested in it if it looked a little interesting you were going to do it. You always jotted down fun tv shows or specific days when something interesting was happening. Mostly, on the weekends. Today, on Saturday there was a soccer game being broadcasted on t.v. You wanted to watch it so you were inviting Osamu over to your house, even if it was on short notice. You grabbed your phone ready to text him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(𝐲/𝐧)</p>
<p>𝘖𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘶, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳?  11:23 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You waited a bit until you realized you weren't getting a response. Maybe the message didn't give enough details. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(𝐲/𝐧)</p>
<p>𝘛𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺! 11:28 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You waited even longer as Osamu still did not answer. He was always a bad texter but he still answered in a usual 7-minute timestamp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(𝐲/𝐧)</p>
<p>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?  11:39 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐎𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐮  ?</p>
<p>𝘕𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥. 11:40 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯. 11:40 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(𝐲/𝐧)</p>
<p>𝘞𝘩𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘖𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘶?  11:40 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐎𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐮  ?<br/>𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱.  11:41 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(𝐲/𝐧)<br/>𝘖𝘬. 11:41 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that you figured out why Osamu wasn't answering, you really had no reason to continue talking to presumably Atsumu who was taking his place. You didn't even want to ask how he got on his phone. You'd just watch a soccer game some other time with Osamu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐎𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐮  ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 5 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 11:42 am</p>
<p>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧.  11:42 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grabbed your phone and turned off the ringer. You really didn't want to listen to the constant buzzing of it. You knew it wasn't really Osamu so 𝘸𝘩𝘺 bother?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Mom, Dad! Wanna watch a soccer game with me?!'' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>➟➟</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The next day you decided to try again by doing something fun with Osamu. This time you thought about baking. Yes, you admit all of these ideas were random but you were bored. Osamu and Suna were the only ones you could ask. Suna just always says no. You had enough ingredients for making basic brownies. You knew Osamu would have some at his house. He 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 food. His house was pretty much a grocery store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You said bye to your parents and made your way over there. Your dad still has trouble letting you go over to a guy's house but he knows you and Osamu have been friends for a long time. He knows nothing will happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had made it to his house and knocked a few ties, expecting him or his mother to open the door. After no one answered you made your way to his window. His room was on the first floor so luckily you didn't need some stupid plan of going up a ladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked into his window and saw him. He was just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He looked tired and his back was hunched so you knew you dropped in at the right time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knocked on the window which startled him, snapping him out of his little daze. You waved at him gesturing him to the front door so he could unlock it. Once he got your idea you ran back to the front door to see Osamu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Hey. Do you want to do some baking?''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''You bought all your ingredients just to do some baking at someone else's house?..'' Osamu asked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' I mean we get to eat so it's a win-lose right?''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mentioning food got Osamu to see your point and he moved to let you inside his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Parents aren't here?'' You ask noticing how quiet and bland it seems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''They're off somewhere.'' Osamu answered as you both walked to the kitchen.</p>
<p> You unpacked all the ingredients and explained to him the recipe. He seemed to get it in one explanation. You were surprised. As you two started to bake, he just naturally go it. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘬. You thought to yourself. You finished making the brownies surprisingly faster than you had imagined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sweet silence was soon forgotten once you heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Smells good..'' A half awoken Atsumu mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. He didn't even acknowledge you as he walked to where the smell was coming from and attempted to grab one of the brownies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Wait, it's hot.'' You said grabbing his wrist. He was practically asleep so he obviously didn't have a good conscience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu decided to grab one impatiently too as your eyes were on Atsumu. He stuffed it into his mouth which his twin brother did not miss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Why does he... get to eat it?'' Atsumu asks yawning in between his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't even notice Osamu had eaten one if you were being honest but at least he was the one who made them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Well he really 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 be eating them, it might burn his tongue but he made them so I guess he gets a pass.'' You say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''𝘈 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴?... Twins share everything.'' Atsumu said moving closer to the brownies moving your hand from his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Atsumu, come on!'' You say as you try grabbing his shirt to stop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu wasn't phased as he reached for the brownies, grabbing two. He turns around and as you open your mouth ready to speak, he stuffs the brownie in your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It really was delicious but as you said before, it was 𝗵𝗼𝘁. </p>
<p>Atsumu took a bite out of his and it almost looked as if he was some sort of cooking judge. It was almost as if he was evaluating the taste of it. For a second, You thought he was going to compliment the baking but he didn't say anything as he decided to grab another brownie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Hey, don't eat them all,'' Osamu said 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 jumping in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu didn't answer as he continued to eat the brownies. It was just the three of you, eating in silence. You and Osamu made about eight brownies so you were shocked once you looked back and only saw 𝘰𝘯𝘦.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hadn't noticed but both the twins were giving each other a hard look. They both wanted that last piece so it came as no surprise to you when you saw them diving to get it. You quickly grabbed the pan before they both could get it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Stop. 𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗽!'' You yelled as you put the plan back on the counter in front of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grabbed a knife and decided to just cut it in for them. You actually wanted this piece but you weren't food-crazed like the boys standing next to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You held the plate out for them showing them the two cut pieces of the brownie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''There, it's equal.'' You say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''I think my piece may be a bit smaller. I can't trust you to cut an equal share when you're best buds with my brother.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Twins share everything, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?  You can make this work.'' You say quoting his previous words. You were mocking him and he wasn't kind enough to let that go unnoticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed the piece of brownie and gave you a wide grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Well, we 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 share you, and thank goodness for that,'' Atsumu says brushing by you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' The school cultural festival is in exactly 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 days guys, what are we thinking? What'll our class do this year?'' You asked standing at the board ready to jot down ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was that time of year again. Every year during fall your school held a cultural festival. All the different classes would do their own things, they would have games, everything! It was a beautiful experience. You guys usually worked the whole school days preparing for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Haunted house!'' </p>
<p>''Tug a war''</p>
<p>''Extreme parkour...?''</p>
<p>''A play!''</p>
<p>''Wait! A maid cafe...!''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You jotted all the ideas down. You loved them all. It was times like these where everyone came together to have some fun and you didn't want to miss out on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Let's vote on all of these. Whichever gets the most votes, we will do.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You went from idea to idea until the score was up on the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗛𝗮𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗛𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗲- 3      𝗧𝘂𝗴 𝗮 𝘄𝗮𝗿-2      𝗘𝘅𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲 𝗣𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗼𝘂𝗿-2        𝗔 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆- 6             𝗠𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗰𝗮𝗳𝗲-9

</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You weren't surprised at the results. Some people wanted to see some people in maid costumes and I'm sure the others wanted to impress them by wearing one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Okay, obviously ours won't be like a real maid cafe but we will try to do our best. Let's talk about outfits.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several females started to yell their input on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''White leggings!''</p>
<p>''No, No! Black stockings!''</p>
<p>''Black leggings!''</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Okay.. I'll jot this down. Remember it still has to be relatively appropriate...'' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>''And for the guys?''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Black suits!''</p>
<p>''I'll wear a dress too!''</p>
<p>''White gloves and a tie.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Alright.. and there done'' You said finishing the list of ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''How will we... get the funds for everything?'' You ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Doesn't the school have costumes? I mean I'm sure at least one class before we did a maid cafe before. It shouldn't be too rare.'' Someone said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' That's true but what if the costumes are dirty and someone might've already worn them.'' Another classmate added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Sensei?'' You ask looking at your teacher who is quietly filling out paperwork at his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' There should be some costumes in boxes down in the storage room. I do not know if it's brand new or not. However, you may go if you wish too. This day is for students, my judgment is only needed if it becomes too inappropriate.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' I'll go see if I can find them.'' You say volunteering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you walk into the storage room you walk past, Suna's and Osamu's class. It seems like they have already gotten started on cutouts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨... You said to yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once you finally made it to the storage room you turned the light on. It was big and had several old stuff from past festivals. You searched the boxes looking for the costumes. It took a bit but you started to see the dresses and suits. You smiled to yourself as you picked up one of the maid costumes and tried to examine it to see if it looked like it had been used before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' What're you doing?'' A voice called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Embarrassed you turned around to see only Atsumu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''I'm examining this costume.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' I can see that. I didn't take you for being a pervert.'' Atsumu said walking over to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Please. Don't come any further, I don't want you ruining these next three days for me.'' You say putting up your hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu continued to walk and walked past you as he picked up a few cardboard boxes. They were like Halloween cut-outs to scare people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' So your class is doing the haunted house...'' You whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Yeah well, we got it first so if you were looking to do it then 'ya can't,'' Atsumu said in an unapologetic tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Can you not tell by the costume I'm holding? We are doing a maid cafe, not a haunted house.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵'𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶'𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Maid cafe? You mean, I'll get to see all the girls in maid costumes and even... stockings?'' Atsumu looked up as if he had just seen an angel. You knew he was a bit perverted but he was just thinking 𝘁𝗼𝗼 lewd right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' Oh, and I guess you'd be in one too.'' He adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' You always just throw insult after insult without any real reason and yes I'll be in one. It is a class as a whole who are participating, you said standing up with the boxes in your hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'' You should probably wear leggings. I don't think people would want to see your le--''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 step on Atsumu's foot as you walk out. You heard him groan and yelp as you walked out. You were lying to yourself if you didn't admit it was satisfying to hear him like that. It felt good to get back on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>➟➟</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗮𝗹. 𝗘𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗮 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗶𝗱. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗚𝗼𝗱, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗶𝗴 𝘀𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝗘𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗿 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗦𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝗙𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗮𝗹...</p><p> </p><p>You were running a bit late to your class as you were finishing up the maid cafe. It truly turned out beautiful. You had the tables neatly set out with decorations. You even had drinks and food. The visitors were going to love it.</p><p> </p><p>'' (y/n)!'' One classmate cried out running to you.</p><p> </p><p>''They didn't show up! They didn't come!'' They said yelling at you.</p><p> </p><p>''Who didn't? Slow down... slow down.'' You said to them.</p><p> </p><p>''Most of the guys didn't show up so the ratio is terrible. There are more female maids than male maids and it looks so bad. None of the girls are willing to wear any of the suits, I told them it wouldn't matter if they wore a suit or dress but they said it took them too long to change into the dress. We worked hard and everything and they just...they didn't even come...'' They said looking down.</p><p> </p><p>You looked around to see your classmate was right. The male to female ratio was off. In all honesty, it did look pretty funny.</p><p> </p><p>''How many suits are out?'' You asked.</p><p> </p><p>''Well, we only have about 5 guys here. So there are about 4 suits not in use.''</p><p> </p><p>You thought about it for a minute. The solution was 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺. You weren't going to go and try to find your male classmates, there wasn't enough time.</p><p> </p><p>''How do you feel about wearing one?'' You asked them.</p><p> </p><p>'' Me?.. Well, I'll wear one to save the festival but there's still three more left.'' They say to you.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't worry, I know what to do.''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p>''Suna in that closet and Osamu in that closet.''</p><p> </p><p>They did as you asked and it only took them a few minutes once they came back out in their suits.</p><p> </p><p>'' I can't believe we just abandoned our class festival for yours.''</p><p> </p><p>''Your exhibit doesn't even start until later and the festival lasts not just one day. Don't worry and wait here.'' You say walking in.</p><p> </p><p>You came back out fast and quickly as to not waste any more time.</p><p> </p><p>You had asked Suna and Osamu to wear the suits for your maid cafe and they complied after a bit of begging. There was one left so you decided to wear this one. You were honestly just going to wear it and see if you'd be able to switch out of it, later on, if you couldn't, then it is what it is.</p><p> </p><p>You put the white gloves on your hand and dusted off the suit just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>''Let's go!'' You said running to your class with Osamu and Suna walking behind you.</p><p> </p><p>''Where do you think you're going?'' Atsumu said jumping in front of you as you run. You collided with his chest as he grabbed onto you to steady himself from the impact. You looked up at him as his hands were still holding your arms.</p><p>''What is it?'' You ask in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>''I just wanted to see what was happening with your maid cafe.'' Atsumu looked you up and down a 𝘣𝘪𝘵 fast. He shook his head once he realized he was going to look at you from head to toe again. He was about to open his mouth as you ran past him. You 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 have time for this.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked at you as you ran away. He didn't like admitting it but... you really did look relatively good in most things. Beautiful was 𝗽𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 it though.</p><p> </p><p>You saw some of the girls and guys from your class blushing as you walked into your respected class with your suit. To them, you looked so mature, and dare they say beautiful. They looked up to you as sort of their big sister, you were always helping them. They all cheered for you guys as you walked in.</p><p> </p><p>''(y/n), thank you so much! It's equal, thank you!' One of your female classmates said.</p><p> </p><p>''Alright, let's get started.'' You said clapping your hands as students from other classrooms started to come in.</p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p>The day was coming to an end as the last student left your exhibit. You didn't have time to visit other exhibits due to you being extra busy today. You were disappointed but your classmates came first in school. You were getting ready to pack up when you felt a light tap on your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>''(y/n)..'' One of your classmates said smiling at you. They were holding up your original maid costume that you were going to wear before the boys got flaky. </p><p> </p><p>''Put it on... We have a few more 𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘴 coming.'' She said smiling at you as she went to go talk to the other people.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled as you made your way to the closet. You took off the suit and changed into the other costume. You were even wearing black stockings with it. You decided to keep the white gloves for this costume. It 𝘧𝘪𝘵𝘴 better.</p><p> </p><p>You exited the closet and you got a few looks as you did. It was just like earlier when you were wearing the suit. You walked over to where everyone was standing to see the customers.</p><p> </p><p>You made your way over there smiling to see Osamu, Suna, and.... Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu made eye contact with you right away but once he looked down at your new outfit he quickly looked away. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥... 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺...</p><p> </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭... 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭.  Atsumu thought to himself but it felt like his body was working against his own wishes as he took another glance at you. He quickly covered his face with his hands hiding the very faint blush that was on his cheeks. Osamu and Suna gave him an annoyed look. 𝘌𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳. At least that's what he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>'' Table for...three?'' You asked laughing, you were in a really happy move. You'd put your childish personality behind this time. You didn't want to argue with Atsumu and ruin this. You guided the three to the table and handed them the last pieces of food you had. Atsumu and Osamu didn't give each other any time as they ate their pieces and even ate Suna, who didn't seem to mind much as he looked at you and you two shared a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gave a glance at you as you laughed but pinched his nose to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't look 𝘁𝗼𝗼 hard.'' You said to him with a grin on your face.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't look too hard at what?'' Atsumu asked innocently as his whole aura felt a change once you decided to push his buttons as if he 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 remembered who you were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵...' Atsumu thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''So now you guys wanna come back....'' You say glaring at the males who were absent yesterday. They had randomly come back today giving the 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦 that they were busy at other parts of the festival. </p><p> </p><p>''Just take the suits. I'll change into mine.'' </p><p> </p><p>You walk into the closet and changed into your maid costume. You were ready to ''open'' up when you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was one of your male classmates.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey. Let us do this for today. You can go and have fun, you did a lot for us yesterday.'' He said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>You most 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 wanted to leave but you didn't want to leave your classmates since it was a class activity.</p><p> </p><p>''Are you sure? I've already changed and everything.''</p><p> </p><p>''Don't worry about it, lots of students have costumes on.'' He says walking back, leaving you.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't want to argue anymore as you headed to Osamu's class. Their exhibit was sort of an art show with unique cutouts. It was really pretty. You saw Suna and Osamu standing to the side quietly observing the students who were looking at the art.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey!'' You yell waving to them beckoning them to come over.</p><p> </p><p>They noticed you right away and both of their eyebrows raised as they saw you in your costume outside of your class. They didn't really think you'd be wearing it without being in your class. They'd be lying to themselves if they had said they didn't take a good look at you as they walked over to you.</p><p> </p><p>''I'm guessing you got nothing to do?'' You ask smiling.</p><p> </p><p>''There's not exactly much to do for an art show. Most of our classmates left a while ago.'' Suna stated.</p><p> </p><p>''We can look around. I mean there's probably something we all want to do right? What about Atsumu's haunted house?'' You had remembered him mentioning it while you were both in the storage room. You were actually really intrigued by the idea and wanted to see what his class came up with.</p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p>The line was a bit long, apparently, it was only one person at a time. After a while, Suna and Osamu had gone in and they waved to you as they came back around to see you next in line.</p><p> </p><p>You made your way in, breathing heavily on each step. You knew nothing would happen since it's school but it can't help to be wary right?</p><p> </p><p>''BOO!'' A voice yelled and you turned around to see some guy in a crappy ghost costume. It only really startled you but maybe you wanted to brush up on your acting skills, so you decided to just scream. It got a good reaction from the ghost as he broke character and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The haunted house was super dark and there was lots of fake blood everywhere. The costumes weren't the best but they went all out on the environment. </p><p> </p><p>You heard something which caused you to turn around to see nothing. You looked around scared as you figured a jumpscare was coming.</p><p> </p><p>You were correct as someone with a zombie costume jumped out to you. You were expecting it but you still instinctively closed your eyes and screamed. You didn't think they would actually come up right next to you. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, you felt a poke on your forehead which made you open your eyes. Albeit 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺. </p><p> </p><p>You realized the zombie was just Atsumu. He had a worn-out shirt that had several holes in it. </p><p> </p><p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. You thought to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>His hair was really messy and his pants were jagged. His makeup wasn't bad and he had fake blood on him. You didn't see a bit of wet fake blood in his hair. You giggled as you realized how he would eventually touch his head and accidentally spread more around his hair. You thought about leaving it like that but then you realized he would most likely get on you for not telling you about it.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed as you raised your hand to wipe the blood off his hair. Atsumu's eyes widened as he watched your hand raised. He didn't know what you were going to do. He automatically assumed you were going to slap him so he prepared himself mentally for that.</p><p> </p><p>A faint low gasp came from his mouth as he felt your cold hands on his cheek. You were wiping the fake blood on it.</p><p> </p><p>''It's cold...'' Atsumu whispered faintly. He didn't know what he was expecting. He didn't really know why he was even so analytical about a pair of hands. It didn't matter to him but his eye twitched once he suddenly felt your thumb drawing a circle on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Once you pulled your hand back he instinctively grabbed it.</p><p> </p><p>''Your hands are cold.'' He said.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a shift once he grabbed your hand. You let out a sigh as you realized nothing big was going to happen as you thought.</p><p> </p><p>''Sorry?...'' </p><p> </p><p>''𝘉𝘖𝘖!'' Someone screamed.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a screech as you tried grabbing for something, anything. You weren't paying attention when you grabbed at Atsumu's shirt and even more, you grabbed a hole in his shirt. Once you felt this you backed up but you stopped as you heard the hole rip even more. You turned around to see you had ripped Atsumu's shirt even more so that there was a bigger hole. His chest was more noticeable and you thought about his fangirls again.</p><p> </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘒𝘐𝘓𝘓 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. You said to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>''This Haunted House is over for you, let's go.''</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu walked to you and you felt his large hands on your back. You didn't have time to think when you felt Atsumu pick you up. He was carrying you bridal style in this dark haunted house. You were even more concerned when you felt Atsumu stiffen and hearing him take a deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>'' You're 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 the maid costume?'' </p><p> </p><p>'' What're you doing?'' You asked ignoring his question.</p><p> </p><p>You thought you were imagining the first time but your question was ignored as you felt Atsumu do it again. He was pulling you even closer to his chest than he was before, even tighter than when he first picked you up.</p><p> </p><p>''I didn't think you were going to continue to wear the costume.'' Atsumu's breathing felt a bit more heavily as he started to walk. Your body was being pressed up against his. You felt a bit warm if you were being honest which made you feel a bit icky as you thought about the feeling. You didn't know why he was even carrying you but he was holding you really tightly. You honestly felt like he wouldn't let you go even if you asked again.</p><p> </p><p>''I had it on the whole time.'' You said answering his question.</p><p> </p><p>'' Are you....uncomfortable? I'll put you down. '' The question and statement were said so quietly, it was almost inaudible. You only heard it since you were right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>''You're actually... kind of warm? I'm confused but not uncomfortable. I honestly didn't want to be in this haunted house alone so now I don't have to deal with the jumpscares anymore. Thanks for kicking me out.'' You said grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't say anything as you made your way out of the haunted house. Osamu and Suna had been waiting when they saw you both coming out, with Atsumu looking like he was carrying his dead captured bride with you both wearing costumes.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu let you down as he readied himself to speak.</p><p> </p><p>''She's been kicked out. I was carrying her because I knew she wasn't going to make it without someone next to her. 'Samu tell your friend she shouldn't go into the haunted house and not expect a good scare.'' Atsumu said, glaring but Atsumu wasn't actually mad. He didn't know what he was feeling. He just thought he'd get a good tease in before he went back.</p><p> </p><p>''That was a very unique position,'' Suna said.</p><p> </p><p>''Unique position? I wouldn't call it 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. I decided to help her out but if she destroys another one of my shirts then I'm leaving her next time than hauling myself out.''</p><p> </p><p>''That's fine. I wasn't really scared. You just decided that yourself.'' You said.</p><p> </p><p>''Liar, you screamed. You were terrified.'' </p><p> </p><p>''It was your makeup. You look so much like a zombie it freaked me out.''</p><p> </p><p>''Really? I'm the one who did the makeup, ya think I did well?'' Atsumu asked excited at his success on his haunted house makeup.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't wanna take another look. I may scream again.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school festival was quite enjoyable. You did many activities with Suna and Osamu, even Kita joined in on a few but mostly to monitor things. It was a Friday and you were walking with the twins.</p><p>It was quieter than usual because everyone was tired of the festival.</p><p>"Hey... Osamu can I stop by at your house? I'm still wearing the maid costume. Apparently, my classroom voted on me keeping this one since it was the only knew one and that I "deserve" it. I don't wanna go home with it on because I know my parents will be questioning it deeply."</p><p>Osamu nodded with tired eyed as you all made your way to the house. Presumably, everyone else in the house was asleep so luckily you could get in that get out. Osamu had already fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed.</p><p>You changed real fast and decided to go say goodbye to Osamu in his room. You walked in to see Osamu asleep on the top bunk and Atsumu on the bottom bunk barely awake.</p><p>Atsumu made a hush gesture so you wouldn't take notice and then waved you over.</p><p>Hesitantly you made your way over to him.  He patted on the bed once as to invite you to sit down but you shook your head. He patted 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 this time in a more humorously aggressive way.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and sat down next to him, a bit stiff.</p><p>"What's wrong?" You ask.</p><p>"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you'd actually sit down." Atsumu said smiling at you.</p><p>You rolled your eyes once again and looked around the room. You had already been in here before but it seems like things have been moved around. You noticed a picture of you with Osamu on a shelf. It made you smile. That picture was taken about six years ago. You honestly didn't think Osamu would've kept it.</p><p>"Do you want to play a game?" Atsumu asked quietly.</p><p>"Is it a fun game?"</p><p>"Not really but the stakes could be considered rewarding." He said.</p><p>"What's the game?"</p><p>"Heads or tails. Heads, I leave you alone forever. Tails, I won't."</p><p>Without giving you time to agree, Atsumu threw the coin up slightly and it made a soft sound as it hit the ground. Atsumu bent down to see what it was since it was fairly dark in the room.</p><p>"Tails."</p><p>You sighed as you got the 𝐝𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 news but then you remembered something.</p><p>"Why don't we...." It might've physically pained you to ask this question but you kept thinking about it.</p><p>"When were are with Osamu why don't we put out.... dislike for each other aside? For Osamu's sake." You say to Atsumu.</p><p>It wasn't long until Atsumu turned to you and leaned in next to your ear.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Your body hunched over from the rejection. You thought putting Osamu's name in the conversation would help him say yes. It was clear your constant bickering annoyed Osamu and you didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>You were startled once you heard walking outside the room and looked at Atsumu but he didn't seem fazed.</p><p>"Our mom doesn't come into our room during late hours like this. You don't really have to worry." He says whispering.</p><p>That's when an idea popped into your head.</p><p>You shifted on the bed so that it would creak and it did. You were being childish and you knew this. 𝘙𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦.</p><p>The walking outside of the room stopped as they heard the noise.</p><p>Atsumu looked at you with a face that can be described as a mix of angry and worry. He panicked even more once you started to whistle slowly. The footsteps outside the door sounded as if they were starting to come towards his room now that there was a sound coming from it.</p><p>Atsumu panicked as he thought about silly ideas.</p><p>He quickly thought about what you had did earlier that day. He felt himself shiver as he raised his hand.</p><p>You felt your pulse quicken when you saw his hand rise. You thought he was going to try to cover your mouth which was the last thing you wanted.</p><p>Atsumu put his hand on your cheek and started mirroring your previous actions from earlier when you had touched the fake blood and put it on his cheek.</p><p>His thumb drew circles on your cheek and the suddenness caused you to pause. With no more noise coming from their room the footsteps outside stopped and turned around but you didn't hear them go back to their room, it sounded like they had sat down and actually turned on the t.v.</p><p>'Shit' Atsumu thought as his body deflated onto his bed. He didn't even acknowledge you as he got under his covers and closed his eyes.</p><p>You quickly realized the predicament you were in. Their windows weren't openable so you couldn't jump out of it and you couldn't leave the room. You grabbed your phone and texted your parents that you'd be spending that night at the twin's house. They didn't answer which meant they were probably asleep which also meant you coming over to this house in the first place was for nothing.</p><p>You had slept over at Osamu's place before so you didn't really dwell on it. You started to climb up to go on Osamu's bed as you didn't bring a sleeping bag and you didn't really want to sleep on the floor. </p><p>"What do you think you're 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠?" Atsumu whispered. You thought he had dozed off.</p><p>"I'm going up to sleep with Osamu." You said.</p><p>"Do you know how weird that is?"</p><p>"It's not something new... we've been friends for a long time so we've slept together a few times."</p><p>"Slept 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳?!" Atsumu asked bewildered at your honesty.</p><p>"Well not like th——"</p><p>You stopped as you looked at Atsumu getting up from his bed, throwing his two pillows on the floor, and then going under his bed to grab two extra blankets.</p><p>"You'll sleep on the floor there and I'll sleep right here on the floor." He said in an angry tone.</p><p>"There's still a free bed though."</p><p>"I know but I don't want to give my bed up for you and I'm not sleeping on the same bed as you either. But if I stay on it, you'll sleep with Osamu and that is weird." He said laying down on the floor. </p><p>You took the opportunity to speed walk to his bed. You couldn't run since you didn't wanna make too much noise. You weren't going to let that bed go unused.</p><p>As your hands almost touched the soft feeling of the comforter. Atsumu got up and grabbed you to spin you around. You didn't even have time to think and clearly neither did he as you and him both ended up falling on the floor with Atsumu breaking your fall as you fell on top of him. </p><p>" (y/n)... god... please stop..." Atsumu was clearly tired. His breathing was heavy and his voice was sloppy. Even in the darkness, you could see how his face looked flushed. His hair was messy. He looked exhausted and you felt ashamed.  He said these words relatively close to your ear which you flinched at as you felt how hot his breath was. He 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 did seem tired and you started to sympathize with it. </p><p>''Sorry...'' You whispered.</p><p>You didn't move as you decided to just lay on top of him and it didn't even take you long until you fell asleep. You were tired too but your need for teasing Atsumu caused you to act irrationally.</p><p>Atsumu felt your body sink onto him as he realized you were falling asleep. He gave a tired grin and grabbed a blanket putting it on you both. He wasn't mad at you, hell he even mentally complimented you for being creative with it, you both lost all your senses if it meant you could get a jab at the other one. He didn't really like you seeing him all flushed though, that was never apart of the plan but he didn't think you were going to tire him out this much. The position he was in was extremely uncomfortable. Your tiny breaths were tickling him as he felt it on his chest but he still did not move. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺?</p><p> </p><p>Because he didn't want to continue dealing with your "𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵." Even he had his times where he needed to rest from messing with you but.... he wasn't going to just let this go unnoticed once you woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' (y/n). (𝐲/𝐧).''</p><p> </p><p>A voice woke you up and you yawned as you did. Your eyesight was a bit blurry but after a bit, everything seemed to seem in place. You didn't even notice you were laying on Atsumu when you first woke up. His mouth was slightly open as he was asleep and his hair was very messy.</p><p> </p><p>'' I didn't know you slept over here.'' A voice said.</p><p> </p><p>You turned to see Osamu sitting on Atsmus bed, eyes half-open. He had a slight smile on his face but it was hardly noticeable to the naked eye.</p><p> </p><p>''I guess I fell asleep here. I didn't see how I would be able to get out with someone in the living room plus your windows were closed.'' You answer him.</p><p> </p><p>''Sorry about that, I didn't know you and Atsumu liked being so close to one another,'' Osamu said.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at Atsumu and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>''It's a long story.'' You say readying yourself to get him. Osamu was surprised at you doing this.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't you want to stay there? You may wake him up.''</p><p> </p><p>You gave Atsumu one last look and you almost considered the idea but in the end, you stood up. Being on top of him was uncomfortable and you don't even know how you managed to fall asleep in that position. You thought you should wake him up so you pulled the blanket off of him and he squirmed as the cold air reached his sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grunted as he realized he wasn't going to be getting that warm feeling again and he opened his eyes to see you. </p><p> </p><p>𝘈 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺...  He thought as he looked at you holding the one thing that kept him asleep.</p><p> </p><p>You sat down next to Osamu observing Atsumu as he started getting up. It was a Saturday so you guys didn't have to go to school.</p><p> </p><p>''How was it sleeping on me?'' Atsmu asked in a cool tone.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't know. I was asleep. Thanks though.'' You said a bit uninterested.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu wasn't satisfied with your nonchalant answer. He didn't endure the uncomfortableness and your breaths tickling him for you to not give him a good response.</p><p> </p><p>''How did it feel when you 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞awake?'' </p><p> </p><p>''Like sleeping on a 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸.'' You said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was about to say something until you interrupted him with your own words.</p><p> </p><p>''What're you going to do today, Osamu? Wanna go around the town?'' </p><p> </p><p>Osamu scratched his head. He wasn't really thinking about anything but he remembered how he said he was going to go somewhere with his mom today.</p><p> </p><p>''I can't. I have to go somewhere with my mom.'' He said, getting up to get ready since he did wake up late and It was almost time to go.</p><p> </p><p>You slouched a bit but understood what he meant, you started to get up as well because you really didn't have any reason to stay anymore.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey, you stay here. We can do something when we got back, watch the house with Atsumu.'' Osamu said stopping you from getting up.</p><p> </p><p>'' But I don't... want to.'' You said silently. It would just be awkward being here with Atsumu. You didn't speak to him outside of being with Osamu but you remembered how Osamu helped you during the festival.</p><p> </p><p>''Leave your feelings out of 𝐢𝐭. Put them aside, I just need you to stay for a bit.'' Osamu said.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was busy messing with his hair but he was paying attention to the conversation. Whether you stayed or not didn't matter to him but he knew what you would pick. You would do anything for his brother and that made his eye twitch once he started to really think about it.</p><p> </p><p>''Alright.'' You said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Osamu and his mother had left. Like you predicted, It was very silent in the house. Atsumu was in his living room watching tv and you were sitting on Osamu's bed, bored. You felt a buzz on your phone and you picked it up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐎𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐮</p><p>He's not too bad. 𝟏𝟐:𝟎𝟏 𝐩𝐦</p><p>Just don't think about your disliking for him and just actually talk to him. 𝟏𝟐:𝟎𝟏 𝐩𝐦</p><p> </p><p>(𝐲/𝐧)</p><p>What should I even say to him? 𝟏𝟐:𝟎𝟐 𝐩𝐦</p><p> </p><p>𝐎𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐮</p><p>Ask him about something. I don't know. 𝟏𝟐:𝟎𝟒 𝐩𝐦</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sighed reading his text messages. You didn't even really want to be here but you felt like you owed Osamu for his help. You weren't putting your dislike for him to the side by your own will but at the same time, you were.</p><p> </p><p>You opened the door to see Atsumu on the couch, watching tv. It was volleyball as you predicted.</p><p> </p><p>''So how long have you been playing volleyball?'' You asked.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't answer for a few extra seconds which almost made you think he didn't even hear you.</p><p> </p><p>''A while.'' </p><p> </p><p>''Cool.'' You didn't know what else to say and you tried thinking of random questions to ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''So. I heard you like girls. Is it fun doing stuff with all of your fangirls?'' It was a genuine question but it came off as a sarcastic one.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turned around at you with a dark expression. He assumed you were making fun of him which is something he wasn't in the mood for right now as he was busy.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't do stuff with my fangirls.''</p><p> </p><p>''Oh. Cool. uh, I'm a girl.''</p><p> </p><p>'' I'm 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐞,'' Atsumu said narrowing his eyes at your weird statement.</p><p> </p><p>''So if you ever wanna bond over girl stuff, I know a thing or two cause you know... Girl things?'' You didn't even sound like you knew what you were saying. You felt really stupid for appearing this awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't answer as he turned back around, engrossed in the game. You mumbled as you walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side. You sat in silence and just more silence.</p><p> </p><p>''You're so uncool...'' You mumbled to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>''How so?'' Atsumu asked not taking his eyes off the tv. It pissed you off even more how he asked about it but didn't even seem remotely interested.</p><p> </p><p>''I try to put my dislike aside for Osamu and you don't seem interested. I understand you being engrossed in volleyball but even last night you just said no.''</p><p> </p><p>''Well, I don't want to put it aside. Seeing you upset because of me almost makes me happy.'' Atsumu joked.</p><p> </p><p>''What're you a degradee? Is that how you make all those fangirls stay? Is that why you're always mean to them?''</p><p> </p><p>That hit Atsumu's nerve and he picked up a pillow that was next to him and threw it at you. You managed to block it but just barely.</p><p> </p><p>''I'm mean to them because they're always loud during practice and they are a 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. Just like you are to Osamu.''</p><p> </p><p>You sat there still a bit surprised at how he threw a pillow at you, you got yourself together quickly though, and threw it back, it hit him on the cheek and you smirked.</p><p> </p><p>'' I think it's 𝐲𝐨𝐮 who is distracted by me. I barely go to your practices don't turn me into an excuse for bad playing.''</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grabbed another pillow and hurled two your way. It hit you on your stomach but they were pillows so it didn't do much.</p><p> </p><p>''I 𝐚𝐦 distracted by you being there, which is why I don't want 𝐲𝐨𝐮 there!'' Atsumu yelled as he got up and lunged towards you.</p><p> </p><p>You laughed as you easily dodged by jumping off the couch. </p><p> </p><p>''Because I am so beautiful.'' </p><p> </p><p>''Beautiful is not that right word (𝐲/𝐧).'' Atsumu got up and you quickly ran away. You both were running around his house until you ran into his bedroom. You tried locking the door but he managed to get in before you could. You climbed up the ladder to get onto Osamu's bed and you were scared as you saw Atsumu do the same. You were struggling as it wasn't a solid surface due to you being on a bed and you tried standing up but your foot got tangled in the blanket. You looked crazy as you were hurriedly scooting on the bed and threw a pillow down at Atsumu as he climbed up the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't do much but stop him for a second and you quickly started to become crazed. He reached for you but you were just scooting around on Osamu's bed, that is until unbeknownst to you, you reached the ledge as you were too engrossed in getting away from Atsumu that you forgot about basic safety. </p><p> </p><p>''𝐇𝐞𝐲!'' Atsumu called for you. He reached for you but he felt his heart stop as he saw you scoot too far. </p><p> </p><p>You didn't have time to think when you fell. It wasn't the biggest fall but the ladder was there for a 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯. A big thump erupted as you reached the ground. </p><p> </p><p>You gasped as you felt the impact. You fell on your back so the wind was knocked out of you and you got up gasping for air. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu practically jumped off the ladder and ran to you. He saw you fall on your back but he didn't understand what to do. He looked at you as your face was flushed and how you gasped for air. He reached out to you but stopped once he saw you shake your head.</p><p> </p><p>You started to calm down and your breathing regulated. You gave one last deep exhale as you finally looked up at Atsumu, ready to throw a pillow again but your head tilted once you saw his face.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing was quite heavy and he has a crazed smile but his eyes were wide. It didn't look like a happy smile, it looked like some sort of defense mechanism. For once, he was looking in your eyes with concern, not hate.</p><p> </p><p>''I'm going to ignore your stupid stunt and take the fact you're okay as correlation,'' Atsumu said.</p><p> </p><p>'' Pillow fights are.... intense matches...''</p><p> </p><p>''Maybe you 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 put your hatred for me aside. You always do something stupid..'' Atsumu said looking down.</p><p> </p><p>''Well, If you were in my position, you'd know pillow fights are....'' You stopped your sentence as Atsumu started leaning towards you. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't stop as his face went past yours and his whole body was leaning on yours, bringing you down until you hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>''I was 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 gasping for air and now you're laying on me.'' You said.</p><p> </p><p>''I'm kind of tired...'' Atsumu said still on you, not moving.</p><p> </p><p>As he said before, he loved seeing you upset at him. It made him happy when he made you mad but he said nothing about you getting 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 because of him. He wouldn't know how to explain to Osamu if you were to get seriously injured due to him.</p><p> </p><p>'' Why don't 𝐰𝐞 sleep together from now on?'' Atsumu whispered in your ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''No, thank you.''</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughed and rolled off of you as you got up. You were surprised at his question and it took you back. You loathed how he teased and mocked you.</p><p> </p><p>''Have you a shred of decency?'' You asked while dusting yourself off.</p><p> </p><p>''Just not when it comes to you.'' He answered looking up at his ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>You were about to leave the room to clean up in the living room. You'd imagined it would be messy due to pillows being thrown everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey....'' Atsumu said in a low tone.</p><p> </p><p>You turned around tapping your foot on the ground as you stood.</p><p> </p><p>''Is Osamu your greatest blessing in your life?'' </p><p> </p><p>You stopped and thought about that question for a bit. You already knew the answer as you thought about this question before but still, once someone asked you about it, it really got you to pause.</p><p> </p><p>''No. But he is yours, isn't he?''</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nodded while still looking up to the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>''So why don't you take my deal about us leaving our feelings out of stuff when we're near him? We can just pretend to like one another and once he's not around we can hate each other.'' </p><p> </p><p>''....𝐍𝐨.''</p><p> </p><p>'Worth a shot.' You said to yourself as you left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stayed on the ground as he heard the door to his room close. He heard your footsteps as you went around collecting pillows from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu really 𝘸𝘢𝘴 Atsumu's greatest blessing but you were his greatest adversary.  It's almost as if you guys just co-exist. He mentally scoffed at the thought of your idea of putting his ''feelings'' his 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 for you away.</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯?  Atsumu's fist balled up as his thoughts started going everywhere, his knuckles turning slightly red at the force they were balled up.</p><p> </p><p>''Without us arguing, we have absolutely 𝘯𝘰 reason to talk to one another...'' Atsumu mumbled. Even when you were kids, you never bothered to talk to him unless it was you two arguing. You were always with Osamu, you didn't even acknowledge him if it wasn't you two arguing or bickering.</p><p> </p><p>𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮?  𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝘣𝘦?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p>After an hour or two, Osamu returned. You played a few board games with him until you decided to head home. You hadn't been home in a day so you couldn't have them waiting any longer. You managed to sneak out without anyone else besides Atsumu or Osamu seeing you.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad.'' You said taking off your shoes as you walked into your house. </p><p> </p><p>'' (y/n)! Look at this, I didn't know your class chose to do a maid cafe for your cultural festival!'' Your mom said bringing up the school email that she had been sent. It showed a picture of you, Osamu, and Suna standing outside of your class in suits.</p><p> </p><p>''You're right, there!'' Your dad said pointing at you.</p><p> </p><p>''And look at Osamu. He and Atsumu have grown up a lot.'' Your mother said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>''Atsumu and his class did a haunted house for the festival. Look, I'll show you.'' You said taking her phone and scrolling to see Atsumu. Someone took his picture and he was more than prepared as he was giving a peace sign in the picture. </p><p> </p><p>''It's always the same with him.'' You said holding back your smirk. You grabbed your phone and took a picture of it. The angle he was in was horrible and the picture was blurry, maybe you'd save the picture for later to show it to him or maybe he's already seen it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'' '𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐮! It's not real, It can't be real. The picture is blurry...'' Atsumu said holding out his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu walked over and laughed at the picture. It really was a bad picture. They scrolled on his phone until they landed on the picture of Osamu, Suna and you standing outside of your classroom. Atsumu laughed at the picture as he observed every hidden gem. It was mostly your back facing the camera but your face was still visible as you were talking to your classmates during the taking of the picture. Anyone could see by just looking at your eyes, at the way you're talking to your classmates that you were passionate.</p><p> </p><p>'' This isn't really a good picture either. Even (y/n) looks blurry... and she doesn't seem to even be paying attention to the photographer while you and Suna are giving it a side glance. The picture really is a bit bland.'' Atsumu said pointing to you specifically.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu side-eyed at Atsumu once he heard his comment. No, once he heard his several comments. He listened intently as his brother went on and on about the picture.</p><p> </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘦 '𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''And let's all give it up for (l/n), who helped the class finish for the festival.'' Your teacher said as everyone clapped for you. </p><p> </p><p>The class ended and soon everyone got up from their seats. You were walking away to go to your locker since the day was officially over. You spotted Atsumu in your direction but his eyes were dark and his glare was almost the worst you had ever seen. He was talking to an obvious fangirl who seemed to be excited but he not so much. You sighed as you walked faster to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''I'm so sorry.'' You said to the girl as you took Atsumu's arm and walked away. You waved to her and she gave a confused look but waved also. Atsumu didn't say anything as you pulled him along until you reached the part of the hallway that was empty.</p><p> </p><p>''What is wrong with you? You looked as if you were about the kill that girl. I'd never seen a sixteen-year-old guy look as scary as you did over there. ''</p><p> </p><p>''What? I'm 𝐬𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧 and I just didn't want to talk to her, lots of other fangirls had come up to me today and that was the last straw. I wasn't going to do anything to her I just wanted to show her I was annoyed.'' Atsumu said, losing his glare.</p><p> </p><p>''That's not her problem. Don't put your personal feelings on her. Leave your feelings out of it and just tell her you're having an off day. She looked genuinely happy, you can't just do that to all the people who talk to you just because others pissed you off.'' </p><p> </p><p>'' Hm, a fangirl is a fangirl,'' Atsumu said shrugging. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sighed as your point clearly went above Atsumu's head.</p><p> </p><p>''I hate that the most about you. You always bring your personal feelings into things that have nothing to do with it.'' You said a bit bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>''No, you 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 that the most about me. Don't say you hate me.'' Atsumu said this as more a demand and you would've assumed it was until you saw the worried look in his eyes. He moved closer to the point you had backed up a little. It was clear he was waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>''It's an exaggeration...'' You mumbled. You gave a gesture with your hands telling him to back up which he complied as he gave a big grin. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed your wrist and you felt his cold thumb graze the bottom of your palm which caused you to wince at the sudden chill but it was soon replaced as you saw Atsumu move his face to your hand. The sudden chill was soon gone as you felt a warmer feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu kissed the palm of your hand, albeit much gentler and calmer than he had been a few seconds ago. His hard stare did not falter once your stare met his. He breathed softly which caused you to retreat your hand instinctively due to it being ticklish.</p><p> </p><p>''I didn't know I was ticklish there...'' Your usual serious tone was now masked by a quieter one. You felt a bit heated at Atsumu's sudden action which embarrassed you quite a bit once you saw Atsumu leave without another word.</p><p> </p><p>You knew he was satisfied with your reaction or you assumed he was. It made you angry at how he ignored your statement about being mature but you soon distracted yourself as you went to your locker.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had left you but not because he was ''satisfied''. He covered his mouth quickly due to the thrill he had just received at his previous action. He was just curious how you'd react but he didn't think he would get a real kick out of something so small. He was slightly ashamed at how he walked away without saying anything, it made him feel like he chickened out of something he could've teased you with but he got scared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''A guys only weakness...'' Atsumu whispered as he continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>''What did you say, 'Tsumu?'' Osamu asked as Atsumu unknowingly walked past him.</p><p> </p><p>''Nothing! Leave it at that, 'Samu!'' Atsumu said speeding away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Is it wrong to be terrible to the one person you wish to never lose, Samu?''</p><p> </p><p>''Huh?'' </p><p> </p><p>Osamu was only paying a quarter of attention to his brother as he sat and ate. Atsumu had been going on and on asking unanswerable questions the entire evening.</p><p> </p><p>''Tell me, is it wrong? Am I childish?'' Atsumu asked.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't understand what you're trying to ask,'' Osamu said as he continued to eat his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gave his brother a glare as he snatched the bowl right off the table.</p><p> </p><p>''Is it 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜? At least say something!'' Atsumu whined.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes. He didn't understand what Atsumu was saying nor was he eager to hear it. It was late, he was tired and he was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>''Yes, it is wrong,'' Osamu said in a low tone.</p><p> </p><p>''Just making sure,'' Atsumu said putting the bowl back on the table. </p><p> </p><p>''Is that a new brand of vanilla ice cream?'' Atsumu asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''Okay!'' </p><p> </p><p>That evening you were working outside of your house. It was around dinner time so it was getting dark but not too dark. You thought about texting Osamu just to see what was going on with him. You honestly weren't sure what to do but you turned around and your ''prayers'' were answered.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey,'' Atsumu said looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you saw Atsumu your thoughts wandered to earlier today when he had kissed the palm of your hand. You started to touch it and you felt yourself squirm a bit.</p><p> </p><p>''Was it satisfying kissing my palm?'' You asked jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't answer as he started to remember his previous action. He had temporarily forgotten about it but as soon as he remembered it, his lips quivered from excitement but he quickly shook it off as he looked back at you.</p><p> </p><p>''We can get to that later... but I actually came to give you 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.'' Atsumu said walking up to you. He handed you a piece of paper and you started to read it.</p><p> </p><p>It was an early notice of some camping field trip but not one for the whole school, it was actually one just for the volleyball team. </p><p> </p><p>''What do I need this for? I'm.. not in the volleyball team.'' You answered.</p><p> </p><p>''I know but we need a manager to come along with us. The camping trip isn't tomorrow but it's soon so we just need a manager to fill in. Osamu would've given this to you but he fell asleep so I decided to bring it over.''</p><p> </p><p>''I don't know. I know it's during the weekend but sleeping in tents?... And even more, I'd have to be near you.''</p><p> </p><p>''It's a field trip to explore 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦. Don't pass up opportunities just because you don't like me. I thought you were the one who said to keep your personal feelings out of things like this?'' Atsumu said in a teasing but light tone.</p><p> </p><p>''I'll consider it.'' You said putting the paper in your pocket.</p><p> </p><p>''Consider it well, I'm not going if you don't.'' </p><p> </p><p>''Don't tease me like that and even if you didn't, I'm sure everyone else would have a good time with you not being there.'' You retorted.</p><p> </p><p>''That's.. fair.'' Atsumu scratched the back of his head and yawned a bit. It got quieter but you weren't bothered by it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''Do you think if we met in different circumstances you would like me?'' You asked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was a bit taken aback at this question but he regained his usual tone after he composed himself.</p><p> </p><p>''I imagine you still being uptight either way so we probably would've ended up fighting even if we were friends.''</p><p> </p><p>You laughed at his answer. He really was correct and you already knew his answer before you asked but you still wanted to know what he truly thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>As it grew darker you were finally ready to go in and you noticed Atsumu getting ready to leave to. He turned to you about to give a farewell but he stopped as he questioned what would be the right approach for that. You noticed his brow furrowed as he stood there contemplating. </p><p> </p><p>Your hands balled into a fist and you raised it. You gave a sort of fist bump on Atsumu's chest which he looked up at you and smiled gently at. He nodded and took off as did you back into your house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's thoughts went to you as he thought about your question of putting aside his childish feelings. He never 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 your question and he still didn't but he did sometimes ask himself if you'd be looking at him in a different way, in a better light, had he actually been a bit more mature. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't one to care about changing. He had always pissed people off just in general. He never did it to be mean but he just said the truth. He didn't want you to hate him but if you did there was nothing he could do. He didn't have the motivation to actually apologize to all the people he was rude to especially when it came to volleyball, he would say things as he saw it. </p><p> </p><p>But.. even so, he tried his best to mess with you but at the same time keep it to a minimum. So you 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 hate him. Sometimes he might've gone overboard and sometimes he kept true.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu disliked you at times but in truth he really just wanted you. In one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>𝘗𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺? 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺? 𝘚𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝘐𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳. </p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺?</p><p> </p><p>Because he does not know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tw: There's already a warning for mild sexual content in this story but there are dirty thoughts/implied sexual content in this chapter so I just wanted to point that out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''A paint and sip!'' You yelled.</p><p> </p><p>You were at lunch with your usual friends. You were just thinking about random things until this idea popped into your head.</p><p> </p><p>''No,'' Kita said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>'' N-Not with the drinks I mean. Obviously no alcohol but... we can replace it with something like...''</p><p> </p><p>''Soda,'' Osamu interjected.</p><p> </p><p>''Soda! Right. My house! At nine. Everyone needs to come. I can get my parents to leave by then. I'll just suggest they go on a date.'' </p><p> </p><p>'' Your parents would actually listen to your opinion on what that should do?'' Suna asked genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>''It shouldn't be too hard. Just, everyone here come at nine. I'll have everything set up by then.''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it wasn't hard at all. Your parents needed a good day off anyway so it wasn't hard to convince them. Your parents had pretty much anything stacked in a closet so it wasn't hard finding painting stuff. At around nine everyone came as expected.</p><p> </p><p>''Okay, guys! Pick a seat.'' You said pointing at the table. Everyone had sat down except Atsumu who had left to go in your room.</p><p> </p><p>''Where is he going?'' You walked up to Osamu and tugged on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>''Well he knew you didn't want him here but he decided to come anyway. So he decided to make it equal and just not participate. I told him he could just go in your room.'' Osamu said.</p><p> </p><p>You stared as Atsumu closed your door. You didn't really get mad at the fact he was going into your room but you didn't have time to think about it as Kita asked you questions concerning the paint and sip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a while, everyone was almost done. You tasked them to draw a mountain accompanied by their soda. It probably would've been better if you guys had actual alcohol but everything was still as fun as you imagined it to be. Everyone was laughing and even Aran got Kita so smile a few times. It made you happy talking to everyone but you looked at your closed door a couple of times but quickly reverted your eyes as everyone's laughs roared louder.</p><p> </p><p>''So if everyone is done, how about we play a game? In my basement? It's not a scary basement or anything but I have board games and everything.'' You said to them.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed to play a few board games but you're pretty sure Kita only agreed because he didn't want to leave everyone unsupervised. You went to the basement and showed them all the board games. You played a game but soon excused yourself to go back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>You tided up you the table where everyone was at and threw stuff away. You left a few boards and paint out then walked to your room. You didn't have to knock since it was your room.</p><p> </p><p>You found Atsumu on the floor on his phone and he looked up at you a bit surprised but he stood up fast.</p><p> </p><p>''Sorry. Osamu told me to come here. I didn't know you didn't want me in here.'' He said.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed and you walked to him and grabbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>''Come on.'' You said pulling him out of your room.</p><p> </p><p>You pointed to the table to show him there were two boards with paint to share. He didn't ask any questions when you let go of his arm and went to sit down on one of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>''Come on.'' You said tapping on the chair beside you.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nodded shyly but curiously and walked over to sit next to you. He looked at you with curious eyes, like the eyes of a child.</p><p> </p><p>''Foxes. That's what we are going to draw.'' You said taking a sip out of your soda.</p><p> </p><p>You went to drawing and you noticed from the corner of your eye that Atsumu went to work too. He held the brush tightly and went right on to painting.</p><p> </p><p>''Did you not hear me when I told everyone about the plan? 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 was to join.'' You said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu cringed at your cold voice, it reminded him slightly of Kita who had the tendency to intimidate a lot of people on the team.</p><p> </p><p>''I came uninvited just to annoy you but I didn't see a point in joining in.'' He said.</p><p> </p><p>''What are you talking about? You 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 invited.''</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's eyes widened just for a bit and he immediately turned to you but you only met him with a neutral look. He didn't answer which you took as a sign for you to continue.</p><p> </p><p>''I obviously predicated we would get into arguments but I was willing to put my dislike for you aside so that we could all fun. I wanted to see everyone smiling today.'' You said giving a weary smile.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu chuckled a bit hearing your words. He was only thinking about how much he was an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>''I do ruin everything, don't I?'' He said laughing.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't really find his question funny. He was laughing but it sounded bittersweet as if he was just forcing himself to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>''No, you're just immature.'' You said.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled a bit but he continued to paint. He wasn't doing the best job. He had paint all over his hands but he was trying for the most part. He looked over to your drawing which was much better than his. He laughed and gave you a head pat. It was genuine but just not the right time.</p><p> </p><p>You stood still as you felt Atsumu pat your head. For a second you felt a nice feeling but soon it was replaced with wetness and the smell of paint. You touched your hair and realized he had rubbed paint in it.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sat there quietly. His first mistake was smiling at the matter. He thought he'd fix it if he would just ruffle your hair but it did not work. You sat there in shock as this guy just ruffled your hair smearing it more into it. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked around worriedly and soon his prayers were answered. He grabbed the cup of water which was used for the paint and quickly dumped it on you, in hopes of getting some of the paint off. </p><p> </p><p>''Is it...'' Atsumu stopped as he saw you. You were looking down with your fist balled up. He thought he was helping but apparently, you 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 use dirty water.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly tackled to Atsumu as he was vulnerable from just standing there and you brought him to the ground. He was lying on the ground with you sitting on the low part of his hips shaking him. He didn't know what to do as you grabbed his collar shaking him back and forth not saying anything but glaring at him but once again he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>''You're smiling?'' You looked around and stupidly slapped your hand on the paint that was on the plate, making a mess and you were about to smack your hand on ur face so you both could be covered with paint but once you both looked at each other you stopped, sighing to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>You gently put your hand on his chest, deciding to smear the paint on your hand on his shirt instead of his face. Atsumu let out a slight whimper as he felt your cold hands touch his shirt. The shirt was thin which meant his skin had felt it just as much but he wasn't quite sure if it was you touching him softly or the slight coldness that came with it that made him feel off.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't like the cold?'' You asked mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grinned as he laid his head back.</p><p> </p><p>''Yet another situation where your maturity shows. Putting your anger aside and not smearing the paint on my face but my shirt instead.'' Atsumu said laughing. </p><p> </p><p>''Yet another situation where your maturity is shadowed by your childishness.''</p><p> </p><p>Water was slightly dripping from your hair onto Atsumu and he didn't mind much but he figured you did once he saw the water dripping from your face.</p><p> </p><p>''Do you want my shirt?'' Atsumu said as he started to grab the bottom of his shirt but you grabbed his hand stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't need it.'' You said.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nodded and didn't even bother to remind you that you were technically sitting on him.</p><p> </p><p>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? </p><p> </p><p>'' Thanks for not leaving me in that room,'' Atsumu said.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah.'' You said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>''I can't...wait to see how much your maturity shows once we're in a different position on softer fabric,'' Atsumu said teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes and made a gesture pretending to throw up which slightly aggravated the confident blonde.</p><p> </p><p>''Okay. What I really mean is that I can't wait until I see how mature you get later on in life.'' He said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>You leaned in slightly narrowing your eyes at his words. </p><p> </p><p>'' 𝐈 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐭.'' He said rolling his eyes at your suspecting eyes. He wasn't exactly paying the most attention to everything. For starters, you were sitting on him which he couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing due to the water dripping onto him. </p><p> </p><p>''𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨,'' Atsumu whispered smiling slightly. He let out a slight whimper each time he felt you move on him, scared you would hear him he kept them relatively low but the blush on his face was apparent. You weren't aware of what you were doing to him and he didn't want to embarrass you by mentioning it but he also felt he would get a smack to the face if he did just because he was thinking it, so he didn't mention it. He really wasn't wrong when he said you only engage with him when you were arguing. I mean look at the situation you guys were in now. He didn't like how he started this but he was at least happy you were speaking to him.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed and got off of him as you heard everyone coming upstairs. They all seemed ready to go which you were also ready to go to sleep. Everyone was leaving but when Kita happened to ask Atsumu if he was coming, the brown-eyed blonde only gave an answer that only he would give.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, thanks." You said waving Atsumu off.</p><p>Atsumu stood there bewildered but soon smacked his teeth.</p><p>"You have paint in your hair. You wouldn't want your parents to come home and see you with it." Atsumu said.</p><p>He had some solid points. They would definitely get suspicious but either way, it wasn't a good choice to keep Atsumu around.</p><p>"N-"</p><p>"I volunteer to stay too. I can't leave you two here with paint all over yourselves." Osamu said cutting in.</p><p> </p><p>You stared at Osamu and he stared back. No one was willing to look away but you narrowed your eyes at him and he only met you with a sincere smile.</p><p>You sighed and everyone else left after you said your goodbyes. It was just the three of you now. </p><p>'𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴.' You said to yourself, rolling your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>You started cleaning up all the stuff while Osamu helped you. Atsumu stood there awkwardly while looking around your house. He walked over to you guys and started to pick up a few things. You looked at him and smiled a bit to yourself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''Thank you.'' </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't answer but you saw the smile on his face. It was almost as if he was trying to hide it but it wasn't going to work since he was pretty much right beside you.</p><p> </p><p>After you guys were done you sighed and you touched your hair. You had already looked up ways to get paint off your hair so you were just going to give it a try.</p><p> </p><p>''Alright. I'm getting in the shower. It's 11:15 pm right now and my parents typically come back at around maybe 2:30 am so you don't have to worry about them bargaining in. Try not to make a mess of things, okay?''</p><p> </p><p>Osamu and Atsumu nodded then soon you were off to get the paint out of your hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About thirty minutes late you were done and in your pajamas. It took a lot but you got it out after a good google search on how to get it out. You entered your room to see Osamu and Atsumu both looking around but they turned to you once the door was open.</p><p> </p><p>''I was starting to think you had left this world (y/n),'' Osamu said. Atsumu nodded in agreeance but you only met them with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>''I got all the paint out and that's what matters right?'' You said.</p><p> </p><p>''If that's the case then I'm leaving,'' Osamu said. Both you and Atsumu turned to him in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>''Really? I thought you said that you'd stay.'' You said.</p><p> </p><p>''Yes but everything seems to be going well. I don't know, I just thought you and Atsumu would've killed each other by now.''</p><p> </p><p>''I understand. I will walk you both out.'' You said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>''Oh no, 'Tsumu isn't coming home just yet,'' Osamu said grinning at Atsumu while pointing at him.</p><p> </p><p>'' 'Samu! You're just going to leave me here?'' Atsumu pouted.</p><p> </p><p>''Look at your shirt. It has paint on it. Mom will question both of us if she sees you with all that paint on your shirt. I don't want to bring down with you. ---Don't even say you would try to hide it while coming in. You know she sees everything.'' Osamu said cutting Atsumu off who had opened his mouth ready to speak.</p><p> </p><p>''Is that okay?'' Osamu asked.</p><p> </p><p>'' So then what after that? You want me to clean his clothes? They won't be ready for at least another hour and I doubt he could fit my clothes.'' You said.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu smiled at you but did not say anything as he walked out of your room to the front door.  Nor you or Atsumu moved. Osamu was right and you both knew it. Atsumu would just draw attention to both of them and you 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 the one who got the paint on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>You heard your front door shut quietly and soon it was just the two of you. No one said anything or moved for a little while. You didn't know what to say. The paint on his shirt had pretty much dried up and you didn't want to wash his clothes because you were relatively tired but you couldn't just leave him here in your room. </p><p> </p><p>''Okay...'' You walked to your bed and got under the sheets to go on your phone. You didn't take a look at Atsumu but you heard him shuffling in the background.</p><p> </p><p>''What do I do?'' Atsumu said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>''You just lay down. There's a sleeping bag already on the floor since Osamu tends to sleep over here sometimes so it's always there.'' </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was astonished by how carefree you just became. He was starting to wonder if you forgot that it was 𝘩𝘪𝘮 and just mistaken him for Suna.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sat down on the sleeping bag but after thirty minutes or so he stood up. This alarmed you a bit as you thought he had fallen asleep by this point in time so you got up from under the covers. You watched as Atsumu stood up shaking his head. Curious, you stood up from your bed too, and walked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>''What's wrong?'' You asked.</p><p> </p><p>''Are you planning on killing me in my sleep?'' Atsumu asked genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>You paused for a moment but soon started to laugh at his childish question.</p><p> </p><p>''Why would I do that?''</p><p> </p><p>''You're being so carefree. You just let me sleep here in your room...with you. You didn't even argue back with Osamu when he said I would be staying here.''</p><p> </p><p>''Well yeah... he was right. You would've only bought both you and him down.''</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu cringed at your statement. His brother was right but Atsumu was sure he would've found another way of bypassing the problems. It got quiet for a bit as Atsumu didn't answer and you were just standing there in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>''....When we were six, I was the one who made 'Samu pretend to be sick. I made him tell you that he couldn't play so that you would come and play with me.'' Atsumu said smiling sadly.</p><p> </p><p>You stood there scratching your head at the awkwardness. It was pretty random to bring up something that happened over a decade ago when the topic was just about something different.</p><p> </p><p>''You're over a decade late.'' You said giggling.</p><p> </p><p>''Why did you do that? So you could 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴 me?'' You teased. You weren't holding a grudge on Atsumu just for that one event. You thought about it at times but that event didn't differ too much from how he normally acted so it's not like it stood out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''Ah. You were always with 'Samu and you never really wanted to play with me... I understood though. I really have been teasing you for quite some time.'' Atsumu said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>'' I see. I just never really focused on you as much as I did with Osamu.'' </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu twitched at your statement.</p><p> </p><p>''And you 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 have to! It's not your job to give us both attention!'' Atsumu raised his voice, face drenched with sorrow until he realized he raised his voice.</p><p> </p><p>''Sorry. sorry. It's just.. don't feel like you owed me some attention just because I admitted years later I did all that so you could play with me.'' Atsumu said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>'' You really do have some mature aspects.'' You said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't meet your stare once you said that. He only frowned a bit once you said.</p><p> </p><p>'' I don't 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 you Atsumu.'' You added on.</p><p> </p><p>Those words were the ones to make Atsumu's head snap back up.</p><p> </p><p>''You don't?''</p><p> </p><p>''No. Yes, we argue and yes you're exhausting to deal with but why would I hate you?''</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu couldn't answer your question. He could answer that question a million times if he wanted to. You had all the reason to hate him.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't think I would hate you for silly stuff you pulled when you were a child. You don't even realize it, but you're maturer than I had once thought you out to be.'' </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked shocked which only made you panic as you actually came to the realization that Atsumu himself had only thought himself to be just an immature person with nothing else to him.</p><p> </p><p>''Atsumu! Come on! You let me sleep on you when I was over at your house. When you picked me up during the haunted house scenario, you asked if I was comfortable. You came all the way to my house at night just to give me some flier for a trip that could've waited until tomorrow. Don't tell me you actually think you're just some immature brat.''</p><p> </p><p>''I don't 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 think of myself like that,'' Atsumu said averting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>''Then what else do you think yourself as.''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''𝐀 𝐰𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐫.'' Atsumu joked sweetly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''Atsumu! Take. It. Seriously!'' You said shaking him out of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''You're not just an immature brat and a womanizer. You say this all the time, that you're a great volleyball player too. I see how you set those balls during practice, you're awesome.'' You said yelling like a child. You had a radiant smile on your face. The words of which that were coming out of your mouth were true.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gave you a pained face which only made you worried that he still didn't feel as if he didn't believe what you were saying.</p><p> </p><p>'' So.. you 𝐝𝐨 see me as much more,'' Atsumu mumbled looking down.</p><p> </p><p>He was exhausted. Very exhausted. He let out a deep sigh but as he inhaled again he started to feel an uninvited tight amount of pressure from in the back of his throat. He swallowed in hopes of getting rid of it but he was only met with a sensation that could not be described as the tightness in his throat became heavier.</p><p> </p><p>''... I'm glad.'' Atsumu's voice tremored all too quietly as he looked back at you, tears quickly falling from his face. He was smiling while his hands were on his face, wiping the tears but his hands were outmatched as the tears came out more each time he tried to get another word in.  He quietly sobbed in between his murmurs as the anger built up in him at the fact he couldn't get a word in and even more so that he started to sob 𝘥𝘶𝘦 to this anger.</p><p> </p><p>You weren't sure what Atsumu was really feeling but it was pretty damn clear that he was in distress. You walked closer to him and gently hugged him. You didn't take notice when he tensed up when you hugged him but you took notice once you felt his hand on your cheek.</p><p> </p><p>His hands were stained with the wet tears he had been trying to wipe off but you only hugged tighter once you felt his wet hand on your cheek. He stroked your cheek tenderly as you both stood still. </p><p> </p><p>'' If you couldn't tell, I'm actually really happy,'' Atsumu said laughing quietly but his laugh was barely audible as it was lost in his quiet sobs.</p><p> </p><p>''I believe you.'' You said smiling up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu only looked at you with his soft-hearted eyes. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't. He tried not to but he felt your grip on him tighten and it just might've done more good than harm.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu leaned down and your curious eyes had only met his for a moment before his lips met with yours. You instinctively closed your eyes and your grip tightened on the back of his shirt which only made him grunt into the kiss due to the pain of your nails sinking into his back through his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He mistook your action as a sign for him to stop which he was immediate to do as he pulled back but he felt your hands move up from his back he did. He was even more surprised when he felt you move closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>''Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought that's what girls do once someone kisses them. I'm not good, okay.'' You whispered, your face a bit flushed which was all you had to say before Atsumu nodded and met your lips for another time. He quickly came to realize your inexperience as he felt your soft lips struggle to move with his. He hoped your inexperience disguised his own nervousness. He didn't want to fuck it up.  </p><p> </p><p>To guide you, he gently positioned your head up more to him without breaking the kiss. His tongue slowly entered your mouth and it only pained him even more as he thought about how you discouraged yourself a few moments ago. You didn't even know how long he had been waiting for this but then you discourage yourself as if he would care. He couldn't care less if you were ''inexperienced''. Just as soon as his tongue entered he felt it when you groaned ever so quietly into the kiss and he wanted nothing more to continue but he pulled back, flushed.</p><p> </p><p>You stared at him curiously as to why he stopped but he only smiled at you sadly.</p><p> </p><p>'' I'll stop here. Don't ever discourage yourself...again'' Atsmu said, breathing heavily with his mouth a bit agape due to his current state.</p><p> </p><p>'' It wasn't discouraging for me, it was just being honest...'' You mumbled backing up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughed as he watched you.</p><p> </p><p>''I won't make fun of you for this, I won't even tell anyone.'' He said giving you a smile with a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>You turned away out of embarrassment but looked at Atsumu one last time.</p><p> </p><p>'' Moment of weakness... I guess.'' You whispered looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>''Liar! I won't tell anyone, but sure we all have those ''moments of weaknesses.'' He said giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu patted your shoulder and you quickly came to giggle too.</p><p> </p><p>''Just another thing we can argue about... right?''</p><p> </p><p>''No... we don't even have to talk about it after this if you don't wanna. '' Atsumu said averting his eyes while smiling.</p><p> </p><p>''But that doesn't mean I won't think about it.'' He said adding on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 (𝘺/𝘯)?"  Atsumu muttered to himself as he watched you turn in the field trip form to Kita during lunch.</p><p> </p><p>You had casually gone back to as if nothing happened yesterday and he knew he was the one to suggest it but he didn't think you'd just forget about it.</p><p> </p><p>He grumbled as he ate his food thinking about it. </p><p>'𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘩? 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰...'Atsumu glared at you in a comedic way as he watched you as you sat there eating, indulging in a conversation with Kita. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't actually that mad about it all, just taken aback at how easily you put personal matters to the side as if it didn't happen. </p><p> </p><p>"So it's just in a few more days..." You muttered while eating.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you decided to go on the field trip?" Atsumu asked, a bit shocked at you actually going, you had no real reason to go, it's not like you owed the volleyball team anything but then he took a look at Osamu and came to the conclusion that you were going for him.</p><p> </p><p>'' You are the one who asked me to go.'' You said responding to his question.</p><p> </p><p>"Not surprising...." Atsumu remarked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You asked as you heard Atsumu's comment.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't answer as he seemed to be more absorbed in eating and less interested in answering your question.</p><p> </p><p>You stared at Atsumu for a while waiting for an answer but he just never gave you one after that.</p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days passed by quickly and soon it was time for that camping field trip. You had to wake up at exactly 5:00 am for it as you had to be at the school at 6:00 am to get on the bus. You should've looked at it more as you didn't realize your parents would have woken you had this nasty hour.</p><p> </p><p>You had already packed all of your stuff up from yesterday so all you had to do was get dressed and do the normal routine but just as you were planning on resting, your parents came to get you so they could drop you off.</p><p> </p><p>The drive went extremely quickly as your parents drove you up to the school. You saw the volleyball team waiting outside and you said goodbye to your parents who drove off once they saw you make it to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>" (l/n), you're here. The buses should be arriving soon." Kita said taking your bag.</p><p>You stood there as Kita took your bag to put it with everyone else's. Kita always was such a big help. "Thanks, Kita." </p><p> </p><p>As the bus came you yawned quietly. You were kind of happy to be getting out of school but even more surprised it was just for the volleyball team. You heard the girl's volleyball team would also be going so there was also that.</p><p> </p><p>The ride took about an hour and a half which wasn't too bad. You couldn't go back to sleep after you woke up so you stayed up for most of the ride.</p><p>As you exited the bus you retrieved your bag and you looked around for a bit. The camp was quite big and you were sure that there were several volleyball clubs here from different schools due to you noticing multiple busses.</p><p> </p><p>Inarizaki's volleyball team was guided to where they were going to be sleeping but as soon as you tried entering the cabin after everyone else. You were stopped by Kita.</p><p>"I realized you might be uncomfortable with spending time with several high schoolers male along with our coach let alone sleeping in the same cabin with us. I don't want you to be alarmed but I had done a bit of digging around and the Inarizaki's girl volleyball team coach said that it would be alright for you to share a cabin with them as well as doing activities with the girls instead of the guys. I don't know if the activities will differ but I thought it would be better for you." Kita added.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? I mean the whole purpose for me coming was because the boy's team needed a manager and you guys didn't have one. Would that not be an issue?" You exclaimed.</p><p>"If anything becomes a problem.. I'll figure it out. Their cabin is right over there." He said giving you a soft smile while pointing in the direction of their cabin.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly got settled into the cabin and all of the girls on the team were nice. You knew some of them since a few were in your class so it was no problem for you. You felt more comfortable about the whole situation now. You only had a few minutes until apparently everyone had to be outside to discuss the activities you would be doing while everyone was here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was busy claiming the top bunk when his thoughts finally went to you. He wanted to sneak in a suggestive comment once he saw you as he figured you would get flustered by it. He became enthusiastic just thinking about your reaction.</p><p> </p><p>He looked on the other beds for you but he couldn't find you anywhere. Just the guy's bags, but he couldn't find the specific bag you had bought. </p><p>"Hey 'Samu. Where is (y/n)?"</p><p>"She should be here. She was on our bus so she had to have entered our cabin." Osamu explained.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pouted as he went another round of looking on the beds. This time he was messing up the sheets trying to see if you were somehow under them and he had just missed them.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my bed," Suna said stepping in front of Atsumu who had been walking to that bed next.</p><p> </p><p>"Where 𝙞𝙨 she?" Atsumu questioned as he walked up to Kita. His act was certainly comedic on the outside but his mood was not as Kita noticed once Atsumu made his way to him. Atsumu was biting his lip nervously which Kita found to be almost unsettling as he had never seen the setter so nervous like that.</p><p>"She's with the—" </p><p> </p><p>There was a loud noise from outside the cabin as there were multiple high screams which caused everyone in the cabin to be alarmed with Atsumu and Osamu heading to the door first to see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he saw was you laughing on the ground with multiple girls. </p><p>Atsumu promptly let out the breath he had been holding but his face did not turn into his typical smile. He grimaced a bit which Osamu took notice of. "(y/n)....." Atsumu began speaking to himself as if he had said your name to affirm to himself that it was really you as he stood at the door of his cabin.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Osamu questioned.</p><p>"What if it was real? What if one day (y/n) was suddenly gone? What would I... what would 𝐲𝐨𝐮 do '𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐮" Atsumu turned looking to his brother, frowning immensely.</p><p>"I don't know... I would go find her."</p><p>Osamu's answer was the one thing to get Atsumu out of his weird state. Atsumu's face cringed at his brothers' statement which Osamu smirked at which in return only made Atsumu even more jokingly annoyed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind." Atsumu huffed as he walked out of the cabin, leaving Osamu smirking at him. </p><p>"So... who's going to clean the mess Atsumu made?" Someone questioned from inside the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>''I'll do it,'' Atsumu said coming back in as he had heard this right as he was leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu started to remake the sheets on one of the bottom beds and started to smile to himself as he thought about your words. ''She always did say I had the tendency to let my feelings get the best of me. She's always saying ''leave your feelings out of this and that''...'' </p><p> </p><p>''Are you talking about (y/n)?'' Osamu questioned,</p><p> </p><p>''𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦?''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zip lining...a big movie room...nature stuff... so much." <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>You were looking at the paper you were given by the girl's volleyball coach. Apparently, it was stuff you would or would <em>potentially</em> be doing. Most of the schools or groups went to their designated activity as it was different for most people. Your group would be doing basic team bonding exercises.</p><p>There were a lot of shuffling and voices next to you. You were engrossed in reading the list a bit until you heard them speak. "Indoor rock climbing?<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>You turned to see Atsumu and Aran looking at the same list you were holding but based on their conversation and movement, they were going somewhere else.</p><p>They didn't spare you too much of a glance due to their coach pushing them along but Kita was the one to give you a small peace sign as he walked by the group. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>An instructor from the camp came around and greeted you all happy. "Okay, everyone. Let's start these team bonding exercises..."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>➟➟<br/><br/><br/></p><p>You guys were outside for hours until it was around 4:00 pm and the instructor had just announced everyone was to go to the dining place to eat lunch.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Your teammates groaned but at the same time, they seemed happy. "Dinner?... did we even have lunch?.." One of them asked.<br/><br/></p><p>After a bit of walking, you made it to the outside of the "dining" place. To say it was crowded would be an understatement. Every school who was present at the camp were waiting in lines outside. It was terribly loud and you couldn't find Atsumu or Osamu in the crowd. Not even Suna. You figured you'd see them inside and sit with them.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"You'll be sitting with your group for dinner." Your instructor intervened.</p><p>
  <em>Or not.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After about ten minutes, groups went in one at a time and the tables were assigned for them. It was a <b>big </b>dining place. You weren't even sure if you could count how many tables there were and you definitely weren't going to try.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>You sat down and after a bit, they were bringing plates to the tables, which everyone got the same thing unless there were allergies involved.</p><p>It was <em>very</em> noisy in this dining place and you could barely hear the people at your own table yet you were smiling brightly. You hadn't even been here for a day but you actually kind of liked it although you only started to really like it after eating the food.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>You were free to throw your food away once you were done so you did that. There were several trash cans present and luckily you finished dinner rather early so there weren't many people present near the trash cans.</p><p>You were wiping the food off your plate when you saw a unique situation. There stood Atsumu who was only a couple feet away from you, holding multiple plates, practically stuffing food in his mouth.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>You walked over to him concerned and his eyes lit up a bit once you stood in front of him. He got rather close to you and leaned in a bit. "(y/n), aren't 'ya glad I showed you the form so you could come? The food here is amazing..." Atsumu spoke as he chewed the food and you were amazed you could understand his words mixed in with the loud chatter from other tables.</p><p>You didn't have time to talk when Atsumu picked you a piece of bread off one of his <em>many</em> plates and stuffed it in your mouth. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"<em>Hmph</em>-"</p><p>"It's good isn't it?" Atsumu chewed while smiling.</p><p>You took a look at Atsumu and you realized he looked quite exhausted. His face was a bit red and he was sweating just a bit. You swallowed the piece of bread to be able to talk to him when he intervened right as you were.</p><p>"<em>Hey (y/n) why don't—"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu's words were overshadowed when he started coughing due to the fact he was eating and talking which caused him to choke.</p><p>You started patting his back as he let in a deep breath, signaling he was now fine. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>You took the plates out of his hands as he gripped onto his shirt to catch his breath. You stood there patiently until he finally seemed okay enough to look back at you.</p><p>He stared at you for a bit until he finally cracked a smile. "Sorry about that." He said as he took his plates out of your hands. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>You watched as he started to play with the food on his plate, standing next to you. He would glance at you then start to giggle. The first few times were alright but after that, it got annoying as you knew exactly why he was doing that.</p><p>"Would you <b>like</b> to talk about what happened a few days back?" You questioned.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu was quick to answer as he put his plates in one hand and grabbed your shoulders pulling you in.  His voice was raspy due to the fact he was still quietly trying to catch his breath from his choking a minute ago but he still answered in anticipation. "Of course." </p><p>Atsumu let go of you and then started to push you a bit as he guided you from behind on where he wanted you two to go. He ended up guiding you to the outside of the dining place, away from the noise. Usually, this would be a problem to just leave without asking but many people seemed to be outside and you both were seventeen, you were old enough to know what to do and old enough to excuse yourself despite not <em>formally </em>asking to.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu finally let go of your shoulder and turned you around to look at him. "When you said you always leave personal feelings out of stuff, I didn't think it meant you wouldn't talk to me for a while." Atsumu joked.</p><p>"I wasn't avoiding you. There wasn't enough time to talk to you." You replied.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu gave you a look of disbelief but continued. "You shouldn't always keep stuff to yourself 'ya know. I understand personal matters but I was <b>also </b>involved with kissing you, it's not like <b>I </b>don't already know about it. I'm sure that isn't too healthy to keep everything to yourself all the time."</p><p><br/>You gave Atsumu a look of confusion at his statement and Atsumu sighed as he realized what was coming next. You started to raise your voice a bit in anger, "it <b>is</b> healthy <b>because</b> it <b>helps </b>with-"<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Your words were muffled at Atsumu's brought a piece of bread up to your lips, pressing the piece against it as to stop you from talking. "-<em>Because,</em> in the end, it'll lead to you taking it out on someone who is only trying to help you." Atsumu said smiling at you.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><em>'I would know this (y/n)' </em>Atsumu thought you himself as he thought about everything. How he kept his feelings for you to himself for so long, whether it was feelings of disliking you or loving you, he only showed the negative aspects of his feelings to you, in the end when you tried talking to him to help him about not bringing it into stuff whenever you two are around other people as it's childish. He had let all of his frustration out of you when you were trying to help his image. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu watched as you took the piece of bread away from your mouth and how you looked at it, eyeing it as if there was something wrong with it. It almost looked like you were telepathically taking your frustration out on the piece of bread due to the way you were looking at it.</p><p>"I'm only giving back the piece of advice you gave me. You do realize that (y/n)? I'm only saying it in different words."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>You looked up at Atsumu as he gave you an expression that made almost made you step back. An expression of tenderness.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You do know that I love you right?" Atsumu added.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Your eyes widened as you finally took your eyes off the piece of bread to look Atsumu in his eyes. </p><p>Atsumu laughed a bit embarrassed at your reaction. "Why're you so surprised? Don't look at me like that. You are my brother's best friend, obviously, you shouldn't be <b>too </b>surprised. We argue a lot but you said it yourself, I've helped you out a couple of times and everything."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Well I know but I just didn't expect to hear that." You blurted out, straightening your back.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"(y/n), stop straightening your back and acting all serious like that. It's creepy. I was only saying something that I thought was the best thing to say. I-I'm not sure how you'll interpret it. Whether <em>you</em> think it's platonic or not, it doesn't matter but don't get all surprised if I ever say that again. I do hold some love for you." He insisted.<br/><br/></p><p>"So... I've acknowledged <em>my </em>love for you, careto acknowledge <em>yours</em> for me?" Atsumu teased.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu didn't expect your answer and frankly, he didn't <em>want</em> it but your embarrassed face was nice to see. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Here I am trying to prove keeping feelings out of personal matters is the right thing to do and here you are telling me I shouldn't keep things in too much. We're always on opposite sides aren't we?" You laughed while saying this.</p><p>"Forever and always... but I think we both have the same goal in the end," Atsumu said as you both looked at each other while smiling.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>''I just want people to take you seriously and not think you're just some brat whose childish in every aspect... which you aren't. You're a lot deeper than that Atsumu. You are career-oriented with volleyball which they overlook due to your massive fangirls and just your personality." <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu gave you an exaggerated confused look. "People <em>just </em>see me as some childish kid?"</p><p>You gave him a sheepish smile not answering his question which only caused Atsumu to give you a comedic glare but his eyes softened.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Maybe you were a bit right about keeping your feelings inside, he obviously didn't fully agree with it but in times like this, it fits you. You hadn't realized it but you had already said it back. You already said that you loved him, romantically or not, just by saying those few sentences. He knew you would never actually say the words 'I love you' to his face but instead, beat around the bush to it and you showed him this by telling him how you really felt about how others viewed him. You might've not even been aware of it but he was, he noticed it. He noticed it all. He knows almost everything about you, especially how you always are turning something that's not particularly the best </em>
  <b>
    <em>into </em>
  </b>
  <em>the best. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maybe that was your act of service, he didn't know but he was glad you loved him although you said it in a <em>different </em>way.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Now maybe all that was left was for the both of you to figure out if it </em>
  <b>
    <em>was </em>
  </b>
  <em>or </em>
  <b>
    <em>could </em>
  </b>
  <em>go beyond platonic.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Guys... do you hear that?'' <br/><br/><br/></p><p>It was around night time, around 9:00 pm when everyone was in the cabins, at least your group was. You heard people outside yet everyone from your group was already in their pajamas and you weren't complaining.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>One of your acquaintances from your class who was on the bottom bunk, under yours replied to your question. ''What do you mean?''<br/><br/><br/></p><p>You whispered to her in the quiet dark cabin. ''There are people still doing activities outside, do you want to come with me to check it out?<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>''I think I'll stay here but you can go ahead. I don't want to go out too late and besides, I'm in my pajamas.'' She said giggling.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>You gave her a sad smile, disappointed in her rejection but you were still willing to go. You quietly climbed down the ladder to the floor and walked out of the cabin quietly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Once you made it outside you saw a fire pit with people sitting on wood around it, eating marshmallows with sticks. <em>'What have I been missing?' </em>You asked yourself as you made your way over to them. Once you got closer you realized you recognized some people and some you didn't recognize at all. You saw Atsumu sitting down and he was talking to someone across from him with Osamu on a different log eating the marshmallow as if he was starving.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Your footsteps were quiet as you made your way over to Atsumu. You stood behind him but he didn't seem to notice you so you tapped on his shoulder which prompted Atsumu to turn around but he flinched as it was dark and he couldn't see your face clearly once he got a look at you. Him flinching caused him to drop his marshmallow stick which Osamu managed to catch before it dropped to the ground. ''I got it,'' Osamu said as he ate Atsumu's uneaten marshmallow that he had been using the fire to heat up.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu squinted in the darkness until he managed to see your face as you leaned in closer to him. ''Oh, (y/n).'' He said as he got up and hugged you which confused you both due to him acting all formal.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''H-Have a seat,'' Atsumu said embarrassed as the other people looked at him curiously due to his natural change of attitude once he saw you. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>You sat down next to him and looked over to the people sitting on the other logs. You assumed they were just some other volleyball players from another school that Atsumu just recently got friendly with.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''<em>So</em>. Blonde Miya. We've done our shares of dares, you do yours.'' One of the boys said smirking at Atsumu in a way Atsumu didn't seem to look as he glared at him.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''I'm not going in the woods tonight but maybe you should. Hopefully, you'll end up getting jump scared and maybe the sudden fear will cause a change in you and somehow make your volleyball skills a <em>little </em>better.''<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The boy grunted but then seemed to take notice of your presence again as he looked at you. ''<em>Okay</em>. Why doesn't <em>she </em>do it then? She should be able to do it in your place. Your buddies aren't ya?'' <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu, Osamu's, and your head shot up as soon as the boy included you in the conversation.</p><p>''<b>No.</b>'' All three of you said in unison which caused the other people around you guys to laugh, even the guy who asked you to do it was laughing.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''We need more marshmallows. I'll take (y/n) with me. <b>'Samu! </b>Are you gonna be alright?'' Atsumu said as he stood up.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Osamu only offered a thumbs-up as he stuffed the remaining marshmallows in his mouth. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>You didn't even need anyone to force you to go as you stood up yourself which almost caused Osamu to choke on what he was eating. He had already taken notice of you talking to his brother first and then sitting next to him but now this. He wasn't jealous or mad, in fact, he smiled to himself as he watched you two walk away.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>''Are those your friends?'' You asked catching up to Atsumu.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''No.''<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''I see...''<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu looked to you as you both walked. ''Somethings wrong with you (y/n).'' <br/><br/><br/></p><p>You gave him a confused look as you heard this, ''What do you mean?''<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''It's about 9 pm at night. The dining place where extra marshmallows would be impossible to get into due to it being locked. You followed me blindly without even questioning it.''<br/><br/><br/></p><p>You stopped walking and paused for a minute. You hadn't realized that. You didn't even take it <em>into </em>consideration. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu smiled at your bewildered state. ''Are you <b><em>falling </em></b>for me?'' <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Your mouth dropped a smidge as you shook your head trying to regain your thoughts. You regained your calmness and let out a deep breath.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''The way you replied to that guy when he told me to go into the woods...it kind of seems like <b>you're </b>falling for <b>me</b>.'' You already knew how Atsumu worked, so of course, sometimes you could match his playfulness.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu laughed to himself hearing you joke around with him. You rarely did it so it was nice to see. He had risked you actually get mad and the risk was in his <em>favor </em>this time.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''I couldn't just let you go in the woods by yourself.'' <br/><br/><br/></p><p>You giggled as you thought of a good way to tease Atsumu. To <em>surprise </em>him a little. ''<em>Then </em>why don't <em>we </em>go together? The woods is a secluded place, after all, we can do many things <em>together.</em>''<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu's eyes looked into your eyes but this time not in a cocky way but in a cute way. ''I-If you want!'' He stammered a bit on his words and you <em>swear </em>you heard his voice crack a little bit on that last note but his happiness was no secret as he smiled with his cheeks only reddening. It seemed he had missed your suggestive joke and thought you were serious about going into the woods together to do god knows what. For Atsumu he had stopped listening as soon as you said 'we'. He wasn't thinking of anything bad, he was honestly thinking of cute stuff to do with you, like hiking or scavenger hunting.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>''Okay. Tomorrow let's try something new. W-We can do fun activities with people and be partners in some of the activities!'' Originally, you were just trying to tease him but after seeing how happy he was, it seemed you naturally got happy too and just automatically said yes due to how cute he looked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''A play! Atsumu, (y/n). That's a great idea!''</p><p>You and Atsumu had talked about team activities to do during your stay. You meant partner activities as that's what you and Atsumu had been talking about but one of the counselors said the play would be for the cooks who had made those delicious meals for us so everybody felt obliged to do it. You heard a few sighs but you saw people being optimistic about it. ''For the cooks!'' One person declared.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''Just what will the play be about? We don't have time to come up with a real play... We can't remember lines and everything.'' You stated.</p><p>One of the counselors looked at you and didn't seem fazed by your negative statement, in fact, they seemed to be more excited once you asked that. ''We're leaving it up to you guys! It's up to you to decide how you want to impress the cooks.'' Then they were off.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Everyone stood there for a bit. It wasn't all the schools participating in this but it was about 3 schools plus yours making it four.</p><p>One girl pointed at you. She didn't seem happy about it all. '' I think it's fair that those two direct the play since they're the ones that came up with the idea.'' Atsumu crossed his arms in reluctance to the girl's statement, his eyebrows furrowed slightly to himself. The girl herself even seemed like she felt a bit bad for putting you two on the spot like that.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''Well, it can just be more like a short skit. It'll be one of those clichés like the knight saves the royal person...'' You didn't really have any ideas but you had to say something since you did put them all in this situation.</p><p>''I have a short skit idea,'' Atsumu said as he put himself in front of you to tell everyone what he was thinking about doing.</p><p>''(y/n) said it can be more like a skit so... maybe...'' He turned back to you then to everyone else. ''Just say what you guys would want to do,'' <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Everyone started to pitch in their ideas.</p><p>''Unrequited love play where there's no happy ending!''</p><p>''Cooking. There can be maybe a cook or multiple cooks! They'll be able to bond with the play.''</p><p>''Athlete. A football player or tennis player and how working hard helped them reach their goals.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''Maybe the main character could be interested in both of those choices? They could be deciding on which of the ones they want to do.''</p><p>You thought about those ideas. You had to use <em>one </em>but <em>maybe</em> it would be better to just jumble them all together.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''So this story can be about the protagonist who is deciding on which of these activities they want to choose from. They start to be more interested in cooking because it's something they've always been good at instead of being a player on an athletic team because when they were younger they played it a bit but it just didn't work out for it, however,their love for playing a sport never diminished despite not knowing it well, it just got overshadowed at the time.'' You declared.</p><p>''Yeah, that's-''</p><p>You were so engrossed with the summary that you hadn't realized you were interrupting someone, ''As they grew up they kept trying with the sport but it just never seemed to work out for them, and yet cooking always worked out for them, in their eyes it was just better. Until one day they witnessed something amazing involving the sport and despite not being good at it they always knew they loved it. So they started playing it more and more. They realized they got to love both of the hobbies, maybe the love for one was a different kind of life or maybe it was stronger for another one but they loved both of the hobbies anyway.''<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''Okay... maybe we should tone that down... It's supposed to be a skit.'' One of them laughed. They weren't making fun of you but you had gone a little wild in your summary.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>➟➟<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu and you weren't the best directors. He seemed to be having more fun with the idea of telling people what to do, although he was no stranger to voicing his opinion or thoughts. Your ideas and Atsumu's ideas clashed every once in a while causing a few arguments.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They had gone with your previous idea for the skit but they were going to shorten it significantly. There wasn't enough time for costumes and everything, you guys didn't even rehearse lines. There just wasn't enough time so you told everyone to just go with the flow and to stick to the ending.</p><p>By the time it was time for everyone to come watch this ''play''. You guys were less than ready, all the people who had to perform seemed nervous but you assured them that they would be okay.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>As the play started you saw everyone started to become engrossed in it too. The people performing were so natural at coming up with lines that made sense to plot. Everyone was smiling which caused you to smile too.</p><p>As the play was about to end you noticed one of the performers holding a ball. '<em>When the hell did he get a prop?.. we've been outside the entire time.'</em></p><p>He seemed to be eyeing another performing and you quickly realized those two were going to play with the ball possibly tossing it back and forth but once you saw the guy in the ready position you knew it was going to be trouble.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><em>'What the hell? Throw it lightly, </em><b><em>lightly</em></b><em>!'  </em>You tried whispering but he just didn't notice you.</p><p>The person he was throwing it to seemed to realize he was also going to throw it with great force, intentionally or not. It didn't look like the guy realized just how hard he was planning on throwing the ball because as soon as he threw it the other guy he was throwing it to ducked as he did not think he could catch the ball. You didn't even see the ball go past you as you heard a loud thud noise and then some groaning.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>It went silent and you turned around to see Atsumu on the ground holding onto his forehead. Almost every person who was there walked over to him, Osamu being the first one. Atsumu did not seem seriously injured although there was a red bruise on his forehead. You didn't get to speak to him when he walked away with the counselor. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>''He's going to be alright. They said they're just taking him to the nurse of the camp so he could lie down and rest.'' Osamu said as he walked over to you. The guy who threw the ball was practically on the floor as he bowed in guilt.</p><p>''(y/n) (l/n)?'' A voice called out to you.</p><p>You hurriedly shook your face to get yourself together and answered the voice. Soon a lady walked over to you with an affectionate smile. She was small and old, you hadn't even realized she was apart of the crowd.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>She shook your hand and handed you a piece of paper. ''We heard you and Atsumu Miya were the ones who came up with the idea to give all of us cooks the play. We are thankful for this and came to give you this slip. When it becomes darker you may come to the dining place, I will still be there near the door if you show me this piece of paper I will let you in and give you some special food as your reward.'' You nodded at her words and she left to calm others down. You weren't really thinking about food at the moment but it did ease your mind.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Once it became darker, it took everything in you to get out of the bed. You were already in your pajamas and most people were asleep. You bought the piece of paper with you as you walked to the dining place. The lady was standing at the door as she said she would be, you showed her the piece of paper and you made your way inside to the back where they all cook. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>You just stood there awkwardly as she looked around for the food she was planning on giving you. She went to a specific refrigerator that was labeled ''Inarizaki'', as she opened it you saw several boxes each labeled with names you recognized who went to your school. The specific box she took from was the one labeled ''Osamu''.</p><p>She opened the box to reveal a beautifully made cake, ''The gray-haired one came in here after he saw me give you the paper. He told me to give you his cake specifically.''</p><p>You studied it well taking in all of it. It looked really good and you were about to grab it when you glanced at the refrigerator again. You saw a box that was labeled ''Atsumu'' and your curiosity got the better of you. He loved food but cooking or baking wasn't exactly his specialty, <em>that </em>was more Osamu.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The lady also glanced in the direction you were glancing at and decided to humor your curiosity. She grabbed the box and opened it to reveal a rather mushed up cake. Once she put it side by side with Osamu's, it was easier to compare. '' Inarizaki's boy's team had to do baking as one of their activities. The people who didn't want to keep theirs kept them in here.'' She stated which was surprising because Osamu would've eaten his. The outside of the cake looked a bit hard but you didn't even need time to dwell on it.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''I'll take both of them.'' The lady already knew that Atsumu was the one who had gotten injured and she assumed maybe you would give it to him so she handed it to you.</p><p>She waved to you as you left and the next stop was this ''nurses'' room. It took you a bit to find it but you ended up figuring out where it was. You told the lady standing inside who you wanted to see and why you were here. She instantly knew what you were referring to and told you where Atsumu was staying. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu was in a room by himself as you opened the door quietly. His head turned as he listened to the door opening and once he saw you he shot right up in anticipation. ''Snuck out for me?'' Atsumu questioned with a smile on his face.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>You didn't answer as you giggled at his teasing remark which he felt a bit of pride in as you hardly ever laughed when he teased you.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>You walked over to the bed and almost sat down when he suddenly got up. You had forgotten he hadn't really injured anything besides his head and it has been a few hours so he was quite the same in terms of being energetic.</p><p>Atsumu leaped over to you, smelling the food. He was excited about the food but even more excited you came all this way just to give it to him. ''For me?'' He asked which you nodded. He reached for the boxes but you pulled them away, giving him a smirk.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>He was surprised at first but the smile on his first grew as he chased you around his room. You held your own until your legs hit the bed he was on and Atsumu almost jumped to you causing you to fall back with him falling on you on the bed, both of your legs flailing on the edge of the bed. His body weight was pushed onto yours and usually, this would've upset you but you were laughing with him this time. You felt his hands glide towards you as he hugged you underneath him. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>You gave him a moment as his grip tightened just a bit longer but he eventually got off of you. You both sat on the bed and you opened the boxes for him. He was surprised to see <em>his </em>cake there. Osamu's cake looked really good but even he himself started to compare the differences between his and his brothers.</p><p>''I'm not the best baker, am I?''</p><p>You looked at Atsumu and took one of the plastic forks that were in the box and took a piece of his cake. He watched you in a mix of shock and confusion as you chewed on the cake. Once you were done with it you questioned his look, ''What? You were the one who made the cake Atsumu!'' You laughed as you went in for another piece.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>He took the box before you could get another piece and inspected you weirdly. ''What's wrong with you? The cake is mushed! What if you get sick?''</p><p>''A mushed cake doesn't mean it's expired. It was in the fridge, besides it's actually kind of good.'' The cake truly wasn't as bad as he was putting it out to be, yeah it was squashed but it wasn't <em>bad</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''Good? We should have 'Samus cake. His looks good and I don't want to waste this time eating a squashed one.''</p><p>You took the box from him and set it back down on the bed and repeated what you said. ''It's <b>good</b>. Maybe Osamu's cake is neater and yeah he does happen to be a bit better at baking but it's nice to see you interested in other hobbies. It's even funnier because you and Osamu seem to share most of them.'' You giggled.</p><p>''I love both of your baking, it's really good. You guys just focus on different things so you may be a bit better at the other one. An athlete who can bake is one of the best things. I enjoy watching you and Osamu, he may excel more at cooking but you also excel in volleyball. I like them both.'' You stated, choosing your words carefully,<br/><br/><br/></p><p>You grinned as you saw Atsumu thinking about his words you saw the sudden flash of realization in his eyes as he glanced back at you, studying you for a bit before an eager smile made his way onto his face.</p><p>''I've been thinking about this ever since I've been in hear and about the story you chose for the play... it's symbolism, isn't it? About how the protagonist wasn't good with the sport they wanted to play, which equivalates to you and me not being a good mix as we always argue but you're saying you always wanted to give a friendship with me a try.'' Atsumu paused for a bit as he started analyzing the story.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''When you met us, you wanted to be friends with us both but I was always mean to you so naturally you become more drawn to 'Samu. Each time you tried to get closer to me you could never succeed so you turned more to 'Samu but always really wanted to be closer to me too. You tried a bit as you got older you tried from time to time to get on my good side but it never worked out yet 'Samu was always there for you. Then one day I did something that made you realize you never really hated me and you learned to like me more.'' <br/><br/><br/></p><p>''Was it that time in the bedroom when we got personal that changed your mind?'' He questioned.</p><p>You smiled at him which confirmed his theory although he worded it in a way that made it sound illicit. He looked away from you for a second and it seemed he was trying to hold back his smile from getting bigger. ''Thanks for sharing that with me.'' He mumbled as you started to dive into Osamu's cake but you were stopped when Atsumu hand rose to your chin, stroking it slowly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''So obvious.'' Atsumu laughed as he looked you straight in the eyes.</p><p>You were taken aback at his words but couldn't really focus due to his hand placement on your face but you managed to say something, ''Hey...you didn't even realize what it truly was about until now.''</p><p>He continued to laugh as he leaned it, ''I think I want to kiss you but you ate the mushed up chocolate cake.''</p><p>You turned away embarrassed at the fact he had stated that so boldly and even more so that he just rejected you because of the ''mushed up chocolate cake'' that was <em>his</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>''I'm just messing around with you. The first kiss was enough right? We can just eat the cake.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were packing up all of your stuff in the cabin. It was noisy today as most schools were leaving the camp, including yours. ''Where's my hairbrush?!'' One girl screamed from outdoors.</p><p> </p><p>You were one of the earlier ones finished and Inarizaki's bus was already waiting for everyone. You got on the bus early and sat down rethinking about this whole experience. It was a bit wonky but you'd be lying if you said you didn't have fun here. Soon everyone was coming on the bus and it departed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➟➟</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the course of the next few days, it was back to the regular schedule. You were back in school and quickly forgot about the camp as other problems filled your mind. ''Hey! (y/n). Did you hear?'' A classmate ran up to you. You studied her face trying to predict if what she was about to say was good or bad news but to no avail. ''What's happening?'' You raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>''Well, apparently we'll be talking mostly about universities and what colleges we're thinking about going to.''</p><p> </p><p>Once your classmate mentioned this, you started to think about it. You hadn't really figured out stuff like that and had previously decided to wait until your third year to think about it. ''Really? I thought we would wait to have that kind of stuff until next year.'' </p><p> </p><p>Your response made your classmate laugh. ''We aren't too far away from graduating you know? It's better to do this stuff early so let's hurry up!''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The class was indeed very dull and repetitious. You managed to listen to it all but some stuff flew by so you ended up taking papers that included information that your teacher had made for everyone. </p><p> </p><p>You were walking home with Osamu as Atsumu had stayed late after volleyball practice to work on a few sets. You were having a good time with Osamu so you decided to go over to his house just for a bit. After a while, Atsumu joined you both in their rooms. You were all talking about the papers you had received earlier.</p><p> </p><p>''So what college do you plan on going to Osamu?'' You asked as he sat down looking at the papers. ''I haven't...thought about it much,'' Osamu muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was relatively quiet regarding the topic. He made a couple of comments here and there but you still ended up side-eyeing him a couple of times due to how silent he was being. ''I'm not sure either.'' You responded.  After a bit of talking, Osamu excused himself. His reason being, ''I'm going to make dinner.''</p><p> </p><p>Once again, the silence grew as Atsumu didn't say a word to you but sit on the bottom bunk. You got up to put your papers on a table then looked at Atsumu smiling. ''You're pretty quiet today.'' </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu words were barely audible, ''Mhm.'' Your smile dropped for a moment but then you decided to try again. ''That's not the usual type of thing you would do. You're not really acting like the Atsumu I've known for all these years.'' You giggled but once you looked at Atsumu you stopped. He was staring at you, almost glaring until he got up, walking to you. You backed up until your back was pressing the wall with Atsumu right in front of you, both of his hands pressed against the wall behind you. He stared for quite a while until he broke the silence. ''Are you satisfied? Is this something <em>your </em>Atsumu would do or do you think it's too much for someone like me?''</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say so he decided to continue. ''Stop... pushing one emotion on me. Sometimes I just won't be in the mood to talk. It's not <em>out of character</em> of me.'' Atsumu was starting to think you were only interested in talking to him whenever he was some confident <em>brute</em>. He was always relatively confident and ready to talk but he felt as though you shouldn't be surprised when he sometimes wasn't in the mood to talk.</p><p> </p><p>You listened to his concerns and you thought about them well. You had been joking earlier about him not acting his normal self but clearly, it was something that was bothering him too much. ''I'm sorry, I thought it'd make you smile some more. I'll try to limit that.'' </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled at you until it went away once again. He wasn't moving like you thought he would. ''Did you hear about 'Samu?'' He asked.</p><p> </p><p>''What about him?''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took Atsumu a while to find the words but then he went on. ''He doesn't want to be a volleyball player once we graduate.'' He said. You stood there a bit confused. You assumed this would be happy news considering it meant Osamu had chosen his career path but based on Atsumu's face it wasn't. ''Is there something wrong with that?'' You questioned.</p><p> </p><p>''<b>No.</b> Yes...'' </p><p> </p><p>You weren't quite sure how to console him. You knew they were like a tag team in volleyball but found it more than great that Osamu wasn't going to spend the rest of his years doing something he didn't want to continue doing. </p><p> </p><p>''You'll follow that piece of trash, won't you? Like you always seem to do. Then you'll just...'' Atsumu paused as his eyes dropped to your lips. His glare turned into another smile as his mind wandered to the happy memories of when you two were at your house. <em>How he was your first kiss, how he finally got everything out to you and how for once you just didn't argue.  '</em><em>You.. you're always..'</em></p><p> </p><p><em>''You...'' </em>Atsumu muttered, cutting into his previous sentence. You heard his whisper and responded to it, ''I?...'' </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hadn't noticed he said that out loud but now he wasn't about to take anything back. ''You... Do you want to kiss me? We don't have to talk about it after just like how we didn't talk about it before.'' Atsumu's words just seemed to fly out. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted. It was almost <em>killing </em>him every time he saw you and how the unspoken words seemed to be flying around you two about that night. What he said wasn't what he wanted, it was just his desperation. He was becoming too desperate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were stuck looking into Atsumu's eyes. He had a smile on his face but for once you couldn't exactly tell what was behind it. You wanted to kiss him, you had been thinking about it too but the unspoken rule that you had placed was to not let feelings or problems get in the way of things but it seemed your rule always ended up causing more problems and more feelings. You don't know how you feel about Atsumu. It was difficult to understand. </p><p> </p><p>You raised your hand to his hair and started playing with it. Atsumu didn't seem to mind as he didn't look at you in any other way besides an affectionate gaze, just waiting for your response.</p><p> </p><p>Your hand moved to his cheek and you finally moved your face closer to him as you started to kiss him. There was no need for him to tease you by denying anything. He had also been waiting long that there was nothing to be said. His teeth tugged your bottom lip as his tongue glided into your mouth. He pressed himself against you as he deepened the kiss, intensifying it more as he let out a soft moan. He thought about how you had gotten a bit better from the last time he kissed you as his hands traveled to your waist, holding you steady as you both pulled back, gazing at one another.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''Is it a temporary relief to your problem or are you hoping we will just continue doing this?'' Deep breaths were let out as you tried talking, trying to regain your breath. Atsumu stared at you as he huffed. ''What are you talking about?''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''Your smile certainly threw me off today but I understand now. What do you think will come out of this?'' You asked. Atsumu was stunned by your sudden interrogation that he stepped back a bit. ''I don't understand.''</p><p> </p><p>''I don't either.'' You stated as you stepped forward to him giving him a hug. ''I get it. You're stressed and I shouldn't have <em>prohibited </em>us from speaking on the last kiss. It wasn't fair to you at all, it made me feel a bit better but just caused you to be confused. It wasn't right of me to do that. I'm so sorry.'' You whispered as you pulled him tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu didn't speak for a bit until he returned your hug, wrapping his arms around you.                 '' (y/n)..thank you.'' He was distressed from everything especially the kiss, it didn't mean it would all just go away but it did help him a bit. It wasn't just that one kiss but his feelings as a whole, he also wasn't being fair to you by not explaining his romantic feelings for you when he kissed you which was just more confusion for him.</p><p> </p><p>''So what do you want to do about it all?'' Atsumu asked. It took you a bit but you smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ''We can talk about everything that's bothering you about the kiss. Or just in general, if it makes you happy.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu and you sat on the bottom bunk bed for a little bit. The silence was irritating but what was even more irritating was smelling Osamu's cooking from the kitchen. Both you and Atsumu agreed to talk about things but both of you were caught taking deep breaths trying to smell more of his brother's good cooking making no room for talking. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>You looked at Atsumu who was playing with his fingers while trying to hide a smile. You had no idea whether his smile was from him being nervous about having to talk or was about him being excited to eat the food. ''So... about not talking about the kiss, how'd you feel about it?'' You cringed at your words. You already <em>knew </em>how he felt about it and yet you still asked.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Atsumu didn't seem to mind as much as you when he glanced at you then spoke. ''I didn't like it. I'm used to being honest and you weren't being honest.'' You nodded, he was right. ''You're right. I tried to just get rid of the embarrassment of it and it's not because it was my first kiss or anything. It's just because it was...<b>you</b>. Lots of girls at our school would kill to have just a peck from you but I don't know.'' You explained.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>He didn't answer for a while as he thought of a way to respond. ''It wasn't my first kiss but it was a different kind of kiss. Your lips were moving so slow and they were so hesitant.'' Atsumu smirked as his mind led him back to the first moments of your first kiss, from then on he continued. ''Your way of kissing was so delicate. Did you know they were really soft? They were. Oh, they were <b>also</b>-''<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>You put your hand over Atsumu's mouth to spare yourself from the growing endearment and embarrassment. You didn't dislike it, it's just you didn't know what to do with it. You figured you would give him a compliment too.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Your lips...'' You started off saying as Atsumu leaned excitedly to hear your compliment. You looked at him once and tried to continue. ''Your lips...'' You tried your hardest to find the right words thinking back to the kiss.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''They were what?'' Atsumu questioned as his smile grew curious to hear your compliment. ''They were...'' You continued.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Come on...'' Atsumu spoke once more. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''<b>Rough.</b>'' <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Atsumu didn't answer as he tried to figure out if that was a compliment or just you being snarky. ''Rough?!'' He yelled but as soon as he did, the door to their room opened with Osamu. ''The foods ready,'' Osamu spoke quietly but then left. You and Atsumu gave each other a small smile, promising to continue the conversation later.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>As you walked out of their room, your eyes landed on a picture on the table. You walked closer to it to see that it was you, Atsumu, and Osamu. You were on the far end with Osamu in the middle and Atsumu on the other end of Osamu. You remembered taking that picture. Atsumu refused to stand next to you because each time the cameraman tried taking a picture, you weren't smiling because you were glaring at Atsumu, much to his dismay. The picture showed you holding onto Osamu's arm smiling at the camera with Osamu giving you a confused but surprised look, not looking at the camera but at you. Atsumu on the other hand was smiling cheerfully. ''I always look at this picture when I come to the table,'' Osamu said behind you.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>You turned to him and smiled. Both of you looked at the picture in silence while Atsumu was putting food on his plate. ''I guess now it won't be just the two of us, <em>Atsumu</em>'' Osamu said and you looked at him to see him with an unreadable expression. ''Are you guys going to eat anything?'' Atsumu asked annoyed as he took more and more food from the plate. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Let's hurry.'' Osamu speed walked over to his brother with him dragging you along.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>𝓟𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓵𝔂 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓼𝓽...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p><b>You were all around seven years old at this time. </b>Osamu dragged you, (y/n) along with him. You had been close friends for a bit now but that didn't mean you agreed with every ''fun'' plan he had in mind. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Where are we going?!'' You yelped as he kept dragging you along. ''To my brother.'' Osamu smiled and you huffed dramatically as soon as you heard the word <em>brother</em>.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Come on. It'll be fun'' Osamu tried to sound as lively as he could. Personally, he was a bit scared to see his close friend hang out with his brother but he thought long about this. He knew you didn't like each other but you were both so similar and it was aggravating to him that he was the only one who saw that. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Osamu paused, ''Wait here.'' He patted your shoulder then ran over to his brother waving his arms so he could see him. Once Atsumu saw his brother he smiled but it dropped as soon as he saw you a couple of feet behind him as his brother ran to him. ''No way.'' Atsumu immediately spoke as his brother made it to him. ''Come on 'Tsumu.'' Osamu sighed looking back at you.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❝𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞.❞<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Atsumu looked at his brother confused. It was never just the two of them. They had their mom.. their teachers and people from school even if Atsumu managed to get on their nerves once in a while.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Are you saying you don't like hanging out with me? Your <em>own </em>brother?'' Atsumu sulked comedically but it was clear he was a bit saddened by this thought, they were twins and had done everything together. Atsumu may have had a crush on (y/n) and <b>might've </b>been a bit jealous for Osamu always hanging out with you but he and Osamu were <em>still </em>a duo. Osamu shook his head quickly. ''No, I'm just saying it would be better if you would talk to her. So then all three of us can hang out.'' <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Atsumu looked at you for a second and then back down. ''Does <b>she </b>want to hang out with me?..'' Atsumu asked softly. ''She was the one who suggested it.'' Osamu lied through that smile of his.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Atsumu perked up as he practically ran over to you with Osamu behind him. He stopped a few feet in front of you smiling at you while you glared at him. ''<b>What is it Atsumu</b>?'' <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Atsumu didn't answer as he stared at you smiling. You quickly grew uncomfortable with what he was doing and started walking around him to get out of his way at staring at you but to no avail. Atsumu just turned and kept smiling at you much to your annoyance.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Osamu tell him to stop!'' You yelled as you ran in circles with Atsumu behind you smiling sweetly. All Atsumu could think about was how you were the one who ''suggested'' you all hung out together.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Osamu did not help you, only chuckled quietly as he watched you two. He saw how you and his brother interacted so naturally whether it was a negative or positive interaction. Osamu thought about you a lot, it was embarrassing for him. He was quieter than his brother and didn't show his emotions all the time. It even took him a bit to accept he had a crush on you. He tried to not think about you but it was difficult. He saw these types of relationships on tv a lot. He figured he was going to end up marrying you one way or another, no he <em>wanted </em>to marry you. <em>Or maybe that was just a childish fantasy.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>➟➟<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Bye (y/n).'' Osamu waved as he and his brother went back home. As he and his brother entered the house he noticed Atsumu standing looking down at something. He walked over to see Atsumu holding onto your bracelet, one that you had lost a long time ago.<em> 'That's (y/n)'s!...'</em><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Atsumu heard his brother approach him but didn't turn around. '' Hey 'Samu...'' <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Osamu paused, ''What is it?.'' Atsumu didn't answer for a bit as he examined the bracelet closely. ''Do you think... if I become a better volleyball player, a <em>professional </em>one, that (y/n) will marry me?'' Atsumu smiled brightly, a hint of blush on his cheeks.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Osamu's heart dropped as soon as he heard his brother's question. His throat became dry and he struggled to speak. Atsumu finally looked at his brother waiting for his answer. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>''Well?''<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Osamu didn't know what to do. Was it best for it to go this way? Would everyone be happy if he gave the answer that his brother wanted to hear? He knew his brother had a crush on you and that was one of the reasons why he never revealed his. He had even lied to you once for his brother because Atsumu wanted to play with you. With this, you would end up with Atsumu while he would be able to follow his own path. He felt stuck this brother but maybe this was the one time. The one time he could break from it.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❝<b>...</b>𝐌𝐀𝐘𝐁𝐄.❞<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>𝓑𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓽...<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Osamu stopped pulling you and turned to you. Without a word, he hugged you tightly with his hands pressed against your back and his other on the back of your head. Once again, his throat got dry thinking about it all. It was <em>his </em>dream to marry you as a child but like always both he and Atsumu had that in common. Only when he decided he was going to have a career in food service was one of the few things he and Atsumu <em>weren't </em>going to share. He had found a new dream for himself. He didn't know if he felt ashamed for it or not. <em>Had he given you up to Atsumu in exchange for him to finally go a different path from his brother? Was he so desperate that he would give you up </em><b><em>just </em></b><em>for himself? Or maybe it was heroic because he hadn't wanted his brother to feel like he had no one when the time came for each of them to go a different way of life?</em><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>You felt Osamu's hands tremble as he hugged you. Atsumu was already walking over due to him being confused about what was happening. You got worried for Osamu and asked, ''Are you okay?''<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Osamu did not answer as he soon started to laugh to himself. He couldn't escape it. He and Atsumu were twins, after all, naturally, they'd share some similarities. Both had wanted to be with you when they were children but Atsumu was the only one willing to go the extra mile to have you for himself, while Osamu was willing to leave you to Atsumu so then Atsumu wouldn't be <b>as </b>devastated when Osamu would eventually tell him that he wanted to be in the food service career instead of volleyball because Atsumu would have you. He had known what he wanted to be once he grew up, ever since he was a child and he knew that it would be different from what Atsumu wanted to do. He might've just found another similarity between the two of them and that was selfishness. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>It was a childish fantasy to want to marry you and his crush on you was long gone or maybe Atsumu had just overshadowed his. Who knew, there was nothing he could do now. Both you and Atsumu's feelings for one another were growing and Osamu had finally found something he and his brother wouldn't share.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>❝𝐈 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 (𝐘/𝐍).❞</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This reminds me of game of thrones like the title says "leave your feelings out of it" and now we just see how it's almost like a game for everyone in the story and they're all automatic players as they're all struggling with their feelings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>